


Perfect Match, Perfect Set Up (What Could Go Wrong?)

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6





	1. Chapter 1

~*~  
  
Shrugging off the snow flakes from her faux fur coat Runway's Editor In Chief Miranda Priestly, or as the tabloids loved to name her " _The Dragon Lady_ " stepped into her luxury townhouse which was beautifully decorated with Christmas lights and decorations.  
  
  
  
For Miranda back in the day Christmas time had always just been another day, her parents thinking it was only for religious people and refusing to take part in it, but that all changed when she married Eric and gave birth to Caroline and Cassidy. It was as if a switch had been flicked on or off in her brain and motherhood had brought out another side in her.  
  
  
  
The first few years of motherhood had been such a delight that was until Eric decided to leave her for a younger woman and slowly that switch had been flicked back on and Miranda gradually became more and more reserved just like she had been growing up and her daughters, ex-husbands, and people around her suffered for it.  
  
  
Withdrawn from her girls who for a good couple of years were extremely devastated that their daddy had left them and barely came to see them made Miranda lost and not at all knowing how to handle the whole situation and thus this kind of PTSD disorder continued and only grew into something more as the years went on.   
  
  
Miranda never could seem to shake it and so ruined every good thing that came her way (Stephen however she didn't care for - she had only married him because she thought he'd be a good father figure for the girls - how wrong she had been there!) and now Miranda was having to deal with two rowdy twins who continued to threaten to go to boarding school as Miranda was barely home and it was like Cara was their mother instead of her. She knew they were right, and she loathed herself for it yet she had no idea how to put things right with the girls.   
  
  
Tonight though she would somehow start trying better. She had to because she didn't want to lose them.   
  
  
Hanging her coat into the closet she kicked off her shoes and slid her feet into her soft and comfy rabbit slippers and wandered upstairs to check in on the girls before she would pour a glass of Eggnog and finally relax in her favourite arm chair after a long and extremely hectic week at  _Runway_  before all her employees and herself got a two week break which always seemed to make her employee’s more efficient and happier. She knew it was just this time of year and she wished that she could have some of their cheer brought back into her life.  
  
  
This holiday season would be a different one for her and the girls. She has planned a whole heap of different things for them to do over the course of these next two weeks and she hoped that her girls would see that she was trying her best to be different and a better more present mother from now on.   
  
  
  
  
As she reached the fourth floor where the girls room was located she frowned upon not hearing the usual sounds of the TV turned on which was always playing loudly or music blasting from the speakers like teenagers liked it or the back and fourth constant chatter from the two sisters.   
  
Sure, Miranda might not be the best of mothers, but she still had that motherly gut instinct and instantly knew something was wrong.   
  
  
Checking the bedroom - which she knew both girls would need to say goodbye to soon and have their own rooms as they were reaching that age where they needed to have their own space - saw they were empty and eerily quiet as was the lounge room and games room - which Stephen had acquired for them to get them off his back - and so returned to the kitchen where Cara had the evening news playing via the radio and chopping vegetables for their dinner.   
  
  
“Are the girls outside?” Miranda questioned to the older woman - who had been her loyal and trustworthy house keeper for the last twenty odd years - even though she knew they shouldn't be out there as it was absolutely freezing.   
  
  
“Definitely not!” Cara responded to Miranda's absurd question. “It is far too late and cold now to be out there.” She said, shaking her head at her employer’s words.  
  
  
Miranda nodded in agreeance. “What are they doing then?”   
  
  
“They're upstairs in their room as usual.” Cara replied, popping the chopped vegetables into the large pot of chicken broth for a hearty winter vegetable soup.   
  
  
“No, they're not.” Miranda said, heart racing at all the possibilities that might have happened. Kidnapped being the scariest. But she didn't jump to that just yet.   
  
  
At the  _Runway_  Editors alarmed tone Cara turned to Miranda with wide eyes. “They went upstairs straight after breakfast as they normally do wanting to be left to their own devices and I haven't heard much of a boo from them.” The older woman said and began to walk out of the kitchen.   
  
  
“I've already been up there. They're nowhere to be seen.” Miranda said, hands beginning to shake as she pulled out her Motorola flip phone and pressed Eric's speed-dial number. The phone rang, and rang, and rang before going to his voice mail. “Typical. Bastard.” She hissed before leaving a very short message after the beep.   
Are the girls with you? Call me back. NOW.” Then hung up, dropping her phone on the island counter. “What's happened to them is my fault. I've done this. I'm a terrible mother.”   
  
  
“Oh, now now, stop speaking nonsense, dear. You're not a terrible mother. I see how much you love and care for them in your own little way and they see it too. This isn't your fault and I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. Maybe they yelled out to me that they were going to a friend’s thinking that I heard but I didn't.”   
  
  
“No, they wouldn't just walk out on you like that.” Miranda replied, running her fingers through her coiffed hair. “No, something has happened. What if they've been taken?”   
  
  
“No, you shouldn't be thinking those kind of thoughts.” Cara instantly said.   
  
  
“Well, what else am I supposed to be thinking?!” Miranda questioned, pacing the room now. “They wouldn't be stupid enough to try and run away, surely.”   
  
  
Cara remained quiet at those words.   
  
  
Miranda instantly turned around to face Cara again. “Surely not?! Please tell me I’m correct. They aren’t stupid!”  
  
  
Cara shrugged. “They have been acting very suspicious lately, lots of hushed speaking and stopping as soon as I enter a room they're in.”   
  
  
“Where would they go?!” Miranda asked just as her phone began ringing. “Eric, do you have the girls?” She asked.   
  
  
“Miranda, you know I don't because it's not my week this month yet.” Eric replied. “Why... You sound worried. Should I be?”   
  
  
“Honestly, I don't know.” Miranda replied, slowly sitting down on one of the island counter stools. “They would have told me gleefully that they were going to a friend’s being grateful they wouldn't have to spend their night with me. I should call the police.”   
  
  
“They know to not talk to strangers.” Eric responded.   
  
  
“Yes, but someone still could have grabbed them.” Miranda said.   
  
“No, I think you're overreacting.” Eric said.   
  
  
Miranda could hear the fear in Eric's voice and knew he was trying to remain positive that there was an explanation to all of this. “Well, maybe I should just in case.”   
  
  
“Okay.” Eric responded. “Wait... Have you checked to see if they took any money or one of your bank cards?! I'd like to think they wouldn't run away but the way they've been acting lately I wouldn't be that surprised.”   
  
  
“Hold on.” Miranda said, placing her phone onto the counter and grabbing her  _CHANEL_ handbag and pulled out her  _PRADA_  wallet. “Shit.” She said upon realising the bank card for their trust fund wasn't in her wallet. “They've run away.” She told Eric unable to believe the words she spoke.   
  
  
“Are you sure the cards not just upstairs?! You're changing wallets daily... Maybe you dropped the card or something.” Eric said.   
  
  
“No, even though I'm rushed most mornings I make sure to have everything in my wallet.” Miranda replied however did go upstairs to double check.   
  
  
“Well, they haven't been fully stupid about it. They've clearly thought this through, planned it. We'll be able to track them easily.” Eric replied.   
  
  
Miranda heard her ex-husbands tone change and become calm again. “You're sure? You know them better than me these days.”  
  
  
“I wouldn’t be so sure with that one, Miranda, they’re acting out just as much when they’re here. Especially with Candice, but yes, I did this once when I was even younger than them without realising I could be tracked when using my dad’s bank card.” Eric said. “They're smart, they wanted to run away but still let you know where they are, as if we would allow them to stay wherever they are.”   
  
  
Miranda snorted. “They'll be grounded until they're eighteen.”   
  
  
“More like twenty one.” Eric corrected Miranda's words. “I'm on the laptop now. Much quicker than you. No offence.”   
  
  
Miranda wasn't fazed by the comment.   
  
  
“8543 is the last numbers of the card number?” Eric asked.  
  
  
“Yes, that's it.” Miranda responded, waiting with baited breath to know where her girls were and hopefully safe and sound.   
  
  
“Okay... I'm in.” Eric informed her.  
  
  
Miranda could hear him clicking on the mouse then waited for the page to load.   
  
  
“They've really gone for it.” Eric said a moment later.   
  
  
  
“Why?” Miranda asked, dreading the reply. “Where are they?”  
  
  
“Cincinnati. Why they would want to go there is the question?” Eric asked.   
  
  
Miranda's eyes widened at that one word of the American state. “Cincinnati?” She whispered. “Oh my god.” She said a moment later.   
  
  
“What is it?” Eric asked. “Who is there?”   
  
  
Miranda closed her eyes, forehead going into her palm, and she sighed. “Andrea.”   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
 **Three And A Half Hours Ago.  
**  
  
  
“I really don't think we should actually be doing this. Mom and dad will be worried sick.” Cassidy said.   
  
  
“Yes, and then Mom will realise what it feels to lose us and she'll actually start being a mom to us again.” Caroline said.   
  
  
“What if it doesn't work?” What if she just gets more grumpy? Not to mention she doesn't like Andy anymore.” Cassidy responded.   
  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes. “Mom loves Andy, but she's a coward and won't fully go there with Andy.” She said as they got onto the bus. “Look... You cannot wig out on me now. Everything is planned and it's going to work.”   
  
  
“It better.” Cassidy nervously said as the bus turned onto the busy street near the townhouse -  _Lexington Ave._  “It better.” She said again. She loved her mom even though she and Caroline don't get to spend much time with her, and she isn't the best mother at times, but her mom tries and Cassidy loves her for that and she knew that what they were doing and going behind their moms back would no doubt give her mom an absolute heart attack upon realising she and Caroline weren’t home. She hated thinking about that. She could already imagine the pure shock on her mom’s face. She wouldn't be very happy with Caroline for a while if this plan failed miserably, but she did sort of agree that it would finally get their moms attention and realise that their mom would have to step up her game if she didn't want to lose them to boarding school and not see them until at least Spring Break, ect. But to do this two nights before Christmas of all times to run away?! Cassidy shook her head. It was their mom’s second busiest time of the year at  _Runway_  and now they were piling this stress on her. Her mom would be so sad, but for some reason she had a feeling this silly plan would actually work even though they would be in trouble for months.   
  
  
Turning to her sister Cassidy began speaking again. “How do we know that Andy will actually be there?”   
  
  
“Her email to us the other month said that she was going home for Christmas.” Caroline confidently replied.   
  
  
“Her plans might have changed.” Cassidy replied, pointing out.   
  
  
“Well, even if she isn't there, we're still getting moms attention by doing this. And maybe somehow Andy will come back into mom’s life and then our life will go back to how it was for those two awesome months when Andy practically lived with us at the townhouse and mom was a completely different person. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy when Andy was around?”   
  
  
“I loved it.” Cassidy confessed softly. “Andy was the best. I still don't understand why mom hurt Andy the way she did.”   
  
  
“Like I said... She wigged out on her feelings because she was a coward then. But that was over a year ago now and mom has a lot of regret and might change her mind and actually commit to Andy this time.” Caroline said.   
  
  
“It is a nice thought.” Cassidy admitted. “But I just don't like knowing that she'll be worried sick when she gets home to find we’re not there.”   
  
  
“Yes, but then she'll realise the bank card for our account is gone and they'll be tracking us instantly.” Caroline pointed out. “Seriously, sis, you've got to stop worrying. We are going to be perfectly fine.”   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
 **Later.**  
  
  
Cassidy's eyes widened as she stared out the window from where they both sat in the back of the bus. They were in the middle of nowhere. It was nearing 8PM and she was getting more and more worried by the minute. She turned to her sister who was gazing out the window. “Moms going to kill us.”   
  
  
“How much longer until we get to the address we gave you?” Caroline called out to the bus driver whom laughed at her question.  
  
  
“Kid, this bus terminates at the last stop.”   
  
  
Cassidy’s eye’s widened and she felt Caroline freeze next to her.   
  
  
“Where is that?” Caroline questioned.   
  
  
“A truck stop. From there everyone has to find their own ways.”   
  
  
“How long from the truck stop is it to the address we gave you?” Caroline asked.  
  
“Wouldn’t have a clue.” The driver responded before turning back to watch the road ahead.  
  
“It’s going to be alright.” Caroline said to Cassidy.  
  
  
“That's not what I'm worried about.” Cassidy whispered back.   
  
  
  
“Just...” Caroline sighed. “Stop worrying. She'll get over it.”   
  
  
“I hope so.” Cassidy replied, dreading the conversation they would be having with their mom about this whole thing.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
 **An Hour Later.**    
  
  
The bus pulled into the bus zone at the truck stop where they saw a few people standing around waiting for the bus and Cassidy wished they had of done this differently so that Andy could be standing there waiting for them.  
  
Caroline got up and left the bus.  
  
  
Upon realising she was alone in the bus which was now empty Cassidy quickly got up and exited as well and saw Caroline entering the gas station.  
  
  
Caroline used the toilet, which wasn't very pleasant, then Cassidy had to do so squatting over the filthy seat. Her mom would have a fit if she knew they were in such a restroom.   
  
  
Not even bothering to touch the flushing button she kicked the door open with her foot and hesitantly turned the tap on with her pinky finger and squirted soap into her hands.   
  
  
Once they were washed she turned the tap off with a piece of paper towel, fixed her hair in the grotty mirror’s reflection before she turned and with a sigh grabbed the door knob to pull it open using another piece of paper towel so her skin wasn’t actually touching the door knob.  
  
  
However as she pulled the knob she was absolutely horrified when she pulled the knob from off the door. Her stomach sank and her heart quickened as she tried with shaking hands and eyes welling with tears to put it back on, but it just wasn't working.   
  
  
“Oh, please go back on, please!” Cassidy cried. She looked up to the vent where she could hear the Christmas music coming through. She went over to the toilet, closed the lid with her foot, and stood on it and yelled HELP through the vent.   
  
  
Cassidy then jumped down from the toilet and banged on the door continuing to yell HELP.   
  
  
It felt like she had been yelling trapped in that filthy bathroom forever when she heard someone stop at the door.   
  
  
Stepping back instantly the door opened and she was staring up at a tall, very big and burly man with dark brown hair and a snake tattooed on the left side of his face. He stared at her before opening his mouth which had a beard hanging underneath.   
  
“The door knob decided to play funny buggers on you, did it?” He asked.  
  
Swallowing hard Cassidy forced a smile. “Yes, it did, and gave me a fright. Thank you so much for helping me. I thought no one could hear me!”   
  
  
“The cashier is practically deaf when it comes to long distance voices. He’s aging with each new time I see him.” The burly man said, chuckling at his own words.   
  
  
“Oh.” Was all Cassidy said.   
  
  
“A young girl like you shouldn't be in a place like this on your own.”   
  
  
Cassidy nodded at the man’s words. “I'm... I'm not. My sisters out there.” She said, hating that her voice wavered as she pointed passed the burly man.   
  
  
Just then as if having heard her Caroline appeared.   
  
  
“What's going on? I've been waiting forever.” Caroline said. “Who's this?”   
  
  
“Everyone calls me Big Earl.”   
  
  
“That's not very nice.” Cassidy nervously said as the man hadn’t moved so she could pass him.   
  
  
Big Earl shrugged. “I'm tough, I can handle it.”   
  
  
“Well. That's good then.” Cassidy said, stepping forward. “We should be getting back to the car.” She lied. She wished there was a car waiting for them.   
  
  
“Of course.” Big Earl said, moving aside as Cassidy quickly passed him.   
  
“Thanks for helping with the door.” Cassidy said once more.  
  
  
“No problem. You kids be careful on you own now.” Big Earl said before stepping into the restroom shaking his head.   
  
  
“Oh my god, I'm so glad you came when you did!” Cassidy whispered. “He was staring at me weirdly.”   
  
  
“Ew.” Caroline said, looking over her shoulder to the closed restroom door. “C'mon, let's get out of here.”   
  
  
“Yes, let's.” Cassidy said and they walked towards the sliding doors and exited the mini mart.   
  
  
Caroline looked both ways and opened her mouth but hesitated. For once she didn’t have anything to say.  
  
“What are we going to do?” Cassidy nervously asked.  
  
  
“We’re going to have to see if we can find a phone book and if the cashier will let us use his phone so we can call Andy.” Caroline said.  
  
Cassidy shook her head. “This was such a stupid idea in the first place! She’s going to be so mad when she finds out we are just inviting ourselves into her home. I can’t believe I allowed myself to go along with your silly little plan.”   
  
“Oh please, you came with me because you know I’m right. The only way things will change is if Andy comes back into our lives.” Caroline replied.   
  
  
“Yeah but how are we supposed to get to Andy now?! God knows how far away she is from here! And what… you just expect her to come and pick us up! We could be three hours away still and that’s if she’s even there!” Cassidy yelled in frustration as she tried to calm herself and not start crying. She wasn't a baby, she needed to stay strong.  
  
  
Just as Caroline had been about to speak the sliding doors opened behind them.   
  
  
Turning to see who it was they instinctively took a step back upon seeing the burly man who helped Cassidy get out of the bathroom.   
  
  
“I don't normally eavesdrop but did I hear one of you yell the name Andy?!”   
  
  
“You might have.” Caroline said, standing protectively in front of Cassidy.   
  
  
“I know an Andy who I'm on my way to see along with the rest of the family.”   
  
  
“Oh, I'm sure you do.” Caroline said, rolling her eyes. “We weren't born yesterday. I can see what you're trying to do... You think we would be stupid enough to go with you.”   
  
  
The burly man held up his hands. “I know I look scary, but I'm far from it. I see though that you're smart girls that trust your own instincts which is a good thing. Your parents raised you well when it comes to stranger danger however if you're talking about Andy Sachs then I'm her uncle. It says Sachs on my driver’s license.”   
  
  
The girls looked at each other and made up their mind.  
  
Both nodded before turning back to the man.   
  
  
“You seem genuine.” Caroline said.   
  
  
“I have no reason to lie. I'm a married man-" he held up his left hand and they saw the silver band. “Four kids, and two beloved dogs. I wouldn't like knowing my young kids were out on their own like the two of you are especially at this time of night.”  
  
  
“I just want to get there.” Cassidy whispered. “He looks nice.”   
  
  
Caroline nodded, and slowly they walked over to the large dark blue semi-trailer which had two large shipping container type trailers on the back.   
  
  
“This is my truck.” Big Earl said, jumping up and opening the passenger door for the twins. “Who's getting in first?”   
  
  
Swallowing hard Cassidy pushed down her fears. “I will.”   
  
  
“I can sit in the middle.” Caroline said.   
  
  
“No, I prefer the middle seat, you know that.” Cassidy replied as Big Earl jumped down and Cassidy stepped up the steps and got into the truck instantly taken aback when it didn't smell like a dirty old man who smoked and farted.   
  
  
Once Caroline settled next to her Big Earl closed the door.   
  
  
“This is nicer than I thought.” Caroline commented.   
  
“You read my thoughts.” Cassidy responded as Big Earl rounded the truck.   
  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Caroline questioned.   
  
  
“Oh no, no no, you don't get too wig out on me now.” Cassidy firmly said, turning to her sister. “Don't you dare. Shake out of it.”   
  
  
Breathing in and out slowly Caroline nodded. “We are going to be fine.” She said just as Big Earl got in next to Cassidy, the seat and truck bouncing at his weight.   
  
  
“Seat belts on?” Big Earl questioned.   
  
  
They all put their seat belts on before Big Earl started the loud truck engine. “You kids ever been in a truck like this before?” He asked.   
  
  
“Never.” The girls chorused over the loud engine.  
  
  
“Well, there's a first time for everything.” Big Earl responded, chuckling, as he looked to them right hand going down onto the large gear stick. “You're in for one hell of a ride! This beast is my girl.”   
  
  
“What about your wife?” Caroline asked nervously.   
  
  
“Oh, she's my number one.” Big Earl said, tapping his chubby manly hands on a picture near the dash board.  
  
  
Caroline and Cassidy stared at the photo. His wife didn't look anything like Andy and surely couldn't have the same genes.   
  
  
“Are you Andy's blood relative or through marriage?” Cassidy asked.   
  
  
“I'm one hundred percent blood related.” Big Earl said as he pulled the semi-trailer from the parking spot where the big trucks fuelled up. “Let's hit the road!”   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
 **Present Time.  
Manhattan.   
**  
  
Grabbing the medium sized carry-on  _Louis Vuitton_  suitcase she has just finished packing Miranda hurried out of her room.   
  
  
Of all the things her girls could throw at her she never thought Caroline and Cassidy would have the audacity and guts to run away from home.   
  
  
But running away to visit Andrea? That wasn't surprising to her. She knew how much her girls had grown to love Andrea those two months and were absolutely devastated when it ended - and why it had to end Miranda knew deep down she had been a coward and scared to face the reality of being in a same-sex relationship even though she's dreamed of it countless times - and knew that this little stunt visiting Andrea had something more to it.   
  
  
Her girls knew that once she found out where they were that she would go to wherever they were and that just happened to be at the Sachs residence where Andrea would just happen to be meaning Miranda would have to swallow her fear and face the young brunette once again.   
  
  
Caroline and Cassidy wanted her to see Andrea again because she bet they hoped they could become a family once more.   
  
  
Biting her lip as Miranda got to the first floor where Cara stood in the foyer she knew that even though she was extremely nervous and anxious about seeing Andrea again that this was meant to happen. She wasn't in any kind of relationship and hasn't been since pushing Andrea away for fear of eventually hurting her or having her own heartbroken because of how young Andrea was. Then there was also the fact she was quite the coward and back then hadn't been ready to deal with the repercussions but now, now she knew deep down she could deal with it if it meant being able to be with Andrea once more.   
  
  
However Miranda knew that would never be an option again because of how she hurt and humiliated the young woman who had put her heart on the line only to have it ripped apart by the  _Dragon Lady_  who really at the end of the day thought Andrea deserved better than a coward who didn’t want her reputation to be ruined.  
  
  
Being face to face with Andrea again was sure going to be an interesting situation and one she hoped could remain as calm as possible as she would hate for a scene to start in front of Andreas family as she was sure they would have lots of relatives over.   
  
  
Again Miranda shook her head at Caroline and Cassidy for running to Andrea the day before Christmas Eve.   
  
  
“What were they thinking?!” She asked herself as she got into the silver Mercedes that pulled out onto the quiet street as soon as soon as she closed the door. “Please let this go as easy as possible.” She hoped however she was  _La Priestly_  the feared  _Dragon Lady_  and nothing could ever just be easy for her.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
 **A Few Hours Later.  
**  
  
“The location is on your left.” The GPS informed Miranda before speaking in that robotic tone again. “You have arrived at your destination.”   
  
  
Miranda stared at the GPS with typical Priestly fashion. “I swear if you have taken me down the wrong bloody road...” She said, trailing off, wanting to growl as she shook her head and continued driving slowly down the dirt road as the rain pelted down onto the windscreen and thunder boomed above her. Her eyes were peeled for her destination even though she had no idea what type of house she was looking for having not knowing Andrea used to live out in the sticks!   
  
  
It was three minutes later when the GPS informed her that she was going the wrong way and to turn around. Just as Miranda had been about to turn around she spotted a tractor tire which had been painted dark purple and spray painted in graffiti style was  _SACHS RESIDENCE_  with  _WELCOME_  down the bottom.   
  
  
As she pulled the black Mercedes sedan into the drive way, which was incredibly long and had countless potholes, she spotted a large-ish house with two stories that was covered in Christmas lights and lights were on in various windows.   
  
  
Taking a deep breath Miranda put her foot down on the gas and made her way down the long driveway trying to dodge as many potholes as she could wondering how on earth the Sachs handled having such a drive way.  
  
  
As she neared closer to the house which she couldn't really make much out seeing as it was dark and the Christmas lights were blurry to her tired eyes and it didn’t help she wasn’t wearing her glasses. She turned the car off just as she heard the sounds of a dog not barking but a more howling "woo woo woo" and then spotted the Siberian Husky or Alaskan Malamute racing down the front porch stairs towards the car which she parked next to a black low to the ground Toyota the model she couldn't see in the dark. In the distance near the large garage she could see a semi-trailer parked beside it.   
  
  
As she stepped out of the car into the pouring rain she saw the front door open as light shone out over the darkened person. Her heart raced at the thought that it could be Andrea.  
  
“Boomer, stop all that noise and get over here! It’s noisy enough out here!”   
  
  
A girl’s voice yelled over the thunder and the dog, Boomer, instantly shut up and gave Miranda a sulky look before heading back over to the person on the porch.   
  
  
Taking another deep breath, still unable to believe where she was and why she was there and thoughts as to how she could have been arriving here on different circumstances had she not pushed Andrea away filtered across her mind.   
  
Counting to three she stepped back and closed the door and looked down at the ground as her  _PRADA_  heels moved across the wet and incredibly muddy and slippery ground making sure she didn't fall over. She really should have put on appropriate shoes however she didn't think she'd be this far out in the middle of nowhere.   
  
  
Reaching the steps she stepped onto the first one as she looked up at the person who stood waiting for her on the porch.   
  
  
It was a young woman, in this light Miranda guessed in her late teens, with dark blonde hair and kind eyes yet with a hesitant smile.   
  
  
“Hello.” Miranda softly said, the first to break the silence.   
  
  
“Hi, my names Pippa, and as you probably heard this is Boomer.”   
  
  
“Pippa, that's a lovely name, and one you don't hear often.” Miranda said, smiling but realised she probably seems like she's putting on a front until she gets her girls when in fact Miranda had genuinely been interested in hearing about Andrea’s family. “It's nice to meet you and put a face to your name, Andrea always talked very fondly of you.”   
  
  
“We are very close.” Pippa responded.   
  
  
Miranda looked down to Boomer and held out a hand for the dog to sniff. “Hello Boomer, aren't you just the sweetest?! Trained exceptionally well.”  
  
  
“Only the best for our dogs.” Pippa said.   
  
  
Miranda nodded. It was the same with Patricia. “You have another, Dusty, a golden lab?”   
  
  
“Retriever, but yeah, Dusty is her name.” Pippa said as the young girl opened the door for Miranda to step through.   
  
  
“Thank you.” Miranda murmured as she walked passed Pippa and into the warm house that smelled of homemade gingerbread. “It was absolutely heavenly.”   
  
  
“In or out?”   
  
  
She heard Pippa ask and looked over her shoulder to watch Boomer think for a few seconds before turning back around and laying down on the dark green porch ground.   
  
  
“Okay then, outside it is.” Pippa laughingly said in a way very similar to Andrea as she shook her head at the dog Miranda expected to be a Husky as she shut the heavy looking door. “Ahhh, well... Welcome to our home.” Pippa awkwardly said as they slowly moved through the hallway.   
  
  
Miranda took in the darkened front lounge room on the right side and on the left was the dining room and as she wandered further they came to a stop in what was obviously the main part of the house.   
  
  
It was a large opened area.   
  
  
To her left was the kitchen, all made with beautiful brown wood and the island counter looked exquisite with tons of stools around it telling her that people sat there often and just a few steps from the kitchen in the other corner was a small dining table that could seat six people with long candles in the centre and above was a hanging chandelier.   
  
  
Looking to straight in front of her were floor to ceiling windows that were sure to have a magnificent view.   
  
  
To her right where she could hear the TV softly playing and the sounds of her girls softly talking amongst themselves as well as the sound of wrapping paper and sticky tape.   
  
  
Miranda took in the large family room with a decent size flat screen TV currently playing  _Home Alone 2_ and as she and Pippa stepped closer over the dark grey long L shaped couch she saw her girls perched on the floor sitting at the low to the floor coffee table where they were wrapping presents. She knew that they knew she had arrived but they weren't looking at her just yet however looking at Cassidy she could see her youngest was clearly nervous.   
  
  
“This one is going to be tricky to wrap because it's so huge.” Caroline said, kneeling over to the large brown box. “I wonder what it is?”   
  
  
Cassidy simply shrugged.   
  
  
“I'll leave the three of you alone.” Pippa said.   
  
  
Nodding at Pippa's words she smiled at the young girl, thanking her for showing her to her daughters before she wandered closer to Caroline and Cassidy as she heard Pippa going up the staircase behind her.   
  
  
Crossing her arms in front of her chest Miranda stopped a couple steps behind Caroline who stopped what she was doing.   
  
  
Miranda opened her mouth to speak however she had no idea what she should say and how she should deal with this whole situation. She was angry with them, of course, but at the same time could see where they were coming from wanting to get their mom back together with the love of her life. That was very sweet and touching but it could have been done a completely different way. But all that mattered was that her girls were safe and sound and not in the hands of a monster.  
  
  
“I'm really not sure what I should say to the two of you right now.” Miranda admitted and she stepped closer to the girls before taking a seat on the middle of the couch looking from Cassidy to Caroline. “One thing I do know is that you owe me one really big explanation?!”   
  
  
‘It was Caroline's idea!” Cassidy blurted instantly, breaking the silence and looking hesitantly at her. “I get why, but I hated going behind your back in such a silly way.”   
  
  
Miranda watched as Caroline rolled her eyes in Priestly fashion.   
  
  
“You never can keep a cool poker face.” Caroline muttered as she began wrapping the big brown box.   
  
  
“You've been ignoring us. It’s always  _Runway_  this,  _Runway_  that. Miami for three days then you come home tired and grumpy. Complaining about everything but never actually talking to us and seeing us as your daughters. Just dolls that live in your house that you don't play with.” Caroline began, and her rant of a speech was nowhere near finished. “So, I decided to take matters into my own hands and decided that we would come to see Andy for Christmas seeing as you weren't bothering to do anything with us.”   
  
  
Miranda's heart broke at those words. If only they knew that she had actually planned a whole two weeks just for the three of them and Patricia.   
  
  
“And as expected we were welcomed with open arms by Andy’s family.” Caroline added.   
  
  
“Only because they couldn't just turn us away.” Cassidy mumbled.   
  
  
“Mmm, but there was one thing you failed to do in this little plan of yours.” Miranda softly said as she sat back and crossed a leg. “You didn't ask for anyone's permission to see if it would be okay to come all the way out here.”   
  
  
“Oh yeah, because you would have allowed us to come here had we asked you?” Caroline snapped, throwing down the wrapping paper and spinning around to face her mom. “I find that very hard to believe with the way you just threw Andy out like she was a piece of dirty trash!”  
  
  
Ignoring those words Miranda spoke once more. “Had you asked and told me that you really wanted to see Andrea for Christmas and that Andrea was okay with it then you might have been pleasantly surprised and I could have arranged something, but no, you decided to go behind not only my back, but Cara's and your father to come out here on your own when  _anything_  could have happened to either of you. Do you have any idea how worried sick I was until we figured out where you were?!” She asked, looking to both girls. “The sickening thoughts that crossed my mind! You know the types of people that are out there in this world that would love to snatch two girls like you and your sisterI” she said, shaking her head. “I can't believe how disappointed I am with the two of you.”   
  
  
“But, I-“ Cassidy tried but her mom stopped her by holding up a finger.   
  
  
“Uh-uh, I don't need to hear it. I know that it wasn't your idea yet you decided to go along with your sister anyway even knowing how worried it would make me.”   
  
  
“I know.” Cassidy mumbled, tears welling in her eyes. “I'm sorry.”   
  
  
Miranda nodded. “I accept your apology but you're far from forgiven and that's only from me... I have no idea what your father is going to have to say about all this.”   
  
  
“I'm sorry.” Cassidy whispered again, staring down at the wrapping paper. “It was really stupid and took us forever to get here and then the bus just left us here with no way to get to Andy and then Big Earl offered us a ride in his truck... None of it should ever have happened.”   
  
  
Miranda's eyes widened at those words. “What?” She asked. “You hitched a ride with a complete stranger?!”   
  
  
Cassidy nodded. “He said he was Andy’s Uncle.” She replied. “Which is true.” She quickly added.   
  
  
“Do you have any idea what could have happened if he was just saying what you wanted to hear?!” Miranda asked absolutely horrified knowing her daughters had hitched a ride with a complete stranger who could have decided to pull over on the side of the road and have his way with her sweethearts. “Have I not taught you better than trusting strangers??” she questioned, utterly appalled.  
  
  
“I know, but he said he was Andy's uncle.” Cassidy whispered.   
  
  
“What do you have to say for yourself?” Miranda asked Caroline.  
  
  
Caroline shrugged, holding her head up high. “I am firmly sticking by my plan.”   
  
  
“And is there anything more to this plan that you'd like to fill me in on?” Miranda asked. “Like something to do with Andrea and I?”   
  
  
Caroline snorted. “And why do you think it would have anything to do with you and Andy?”   
  
  
Ignoring the question Miranda looked around the room. “The second question is, is Andrea even here?!”   
  
  
“Upstairs.” Cassidy said. “She doesn't want to see you.”   
  
  
Well, if her girls had hoped their plan to reunite herself with Andrea was going to happen she hoped they realised it clearly wasn’t if Andrea didn’t want to see her which she didn't blame Andrea as she was disgusted with her actions and didn't deserve nor would ask for Andrea’s forgiveness. “That's very understandable and so I think we should be leaving right now as you have already taken enough time out of the Sachs' holiday.”   
  
  
“Mrs Sachs didn't seem to mind, she's too busy upstairs with Dylan, and Pippa has been upstairs most of the time too. Andy came down for most of the time until you arrived though.” Cassidy responded.   
  
  
“Okay well I feel that we should leave. I don't care if you're little plan won't be achieved because the two of you shouldn't be here and I certainly shouldn't even be allowed in this house.” Miranda said.   
  
  
“I want to stay.” Caroline firmly said. “These short few hours have been the best hours I've had in over a year.”   
  
  
Miranda was incredibly saddened by year words but swallowed them down and accepted them knowing she was a terrible mother but hoped to have the chance to fix that. “Well, had you actually asked permission to come here then you could be having the time of your life but you didn't and so you're coming home with me right now and not a minute longer”. She said, standing from the couch. “Get your bags and call out to see if you can go upstairs to say goodbye to Andy and maybe if you're lucky you can ask to catch up with her in the new year at an appropriate destination.”   
  
  
At her words Cassidy quickly tidied where she sat before standing from the floor and heading over to the corner by the TV where they had placed their bags.   
  
  
“Now. Caroline. I'm in no mood for an argument.” Miranda said, and at her tone Caroline stood and went to get her bag without even looking at her.   
  
  
Miranda shook her head. She could understand why her daughter was acting out but to such an extent?! Good god, in this moment Miranda Priestly has never been more embarrassed.  
  
  
“Andy, can we come up to say goodbye?” Cassidy timidly called as she stood on the third step of the staircase.   
  
  
“Come on up!” Pippa called out.   
  
  
Miranda watched as her daughters headed upstairs and she awkwardly waited as she heard their voices disappear down the other end of the second floor.   
  
  
A few minutes later pretending to be inspecting her fingernails she looked up upon hearing a few strange groans of discomfort before Caroline and Cassidy appeared by the railings and they began walking back towards the staircase.   
  
  
Her girls downstairs again they gathered their things and headed for the door.   
  
  
“Did you bring coats? It's freezing outside.” Miranda asked as she opened the door just as the three Priestly's heard loud footsteps heading down the staircase.   
  
  
“Ohhh no, no, no! You don't get to walk away that easily!” Andy's voice said before she appeared from around the corner where the three Priestly's stood in the middle of the front hallway.   
  
  
With a racing heart Miranda slowly turned around to face the one and only person - other than the girls - she knew she truly loved.   
  
  
At that first eye contact Miranda's famous  _La Priestly_  facade dropped instantly as her mouth opened and in a soft tenderly voice said Andrea's name and waited for the onslaught that was for sure coming her way.   
  
  
~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten Minutes Ago.  
**  
  
“What did she say?” Andy asked as soon as Pippa came back upstairs from where she stood knelt down in the small toilet comforting her brother, Dylan, by rubbing his back as he was sick as a dog leaning against the toilet the bile having stopped for a few moments.   
  
  
“I said who I was and then she told me I had a lovely name and that you had talked about me when you two were... whatever you were doing... and then I let her in, showed her where the twins are and she said thanks before I left.” Pippa told her sister everything. “She seemed... genuine.”   
  
  
“Okay, take over, I'm going to go listen.” Andy said, knowing she really shouldn't eavesdrop but she couldn't help herself.   
  
  
However as she reached the staircase she couldn’t make out much of what Miranda said as the older woman spoke in that soft manner.  
  
  
  
“What should I do?” Andy asked as her mom passed her.   
  
  
“Honey, it's your life. I clearly can't tell you what to do so you need to decide if you think you would be able to trust her again and forgive her. We all make mistakes and do silly things when we are afraid and in unknown territory.” Kate said, continuing. “From how you spoke about her during your brief intimacy she seemed to put you first before  _Runway_ which sounds to be a big deal if the twins felt they couldn't stay at home because of Miranda spending all her time at work, but I'm a mother, and have raised four kids and I know the mentality issues that can happen after having children so I'm torn between two sides. You're my daughter and I don't want to see you heartbroken like that ever again yet I can see where Miranda is coming from.”   
  
  
Andy nodded at her mother’s words as she watched her confidant and best friend walk towards the laundry with a handful of dirty towels.   
  
  
“You just have to follow your heart and hope for the best.” Kate said over her shoulder. “That’s all we can do in life, honey.”  
  
  
Andy sighed as she rubbed her hands over her face. She hated Miranda for what the editor did yet on the other hand she was madly in love with her.   
  
  
What she was to do she had no idea but upon hearing that Miranda was leaving her childhood home in a hurry her mind had left and she followed her heart as her feet moved without thinking. She would confront Miranda and get the answers she deserved and whatever came next she would take with her head held high and so as she made her way downstairs the last time she saw Miranda flashed across her mind taking her back to that god awful night.   
  
 _“Hey babe, sorry I'm late!” Andy yelled as she hurriedly entered the townhouse, continuing to speak. “The subway got delayed but I'm dressed to the nines like you asked and ready to go! Serena was an absolute god send in the closet with me.”  
  
  
As she reached the sitting room she pocketed her blackberry which she had been vigorously typing on getting down all of her thoughts that came to her on the subway for her latest article before she looked up. She took a step back of surprise upon seeing a man who looked eerily similar to Hugh Hefner sitting in her spot on the two seat sofa.   
  
  
“Ah, hi...” Andy said, smiling and holding out a hand. “I wasn't aware Miranda and I were having company tonight.”   
  
  
“Daniel Mason.” The graying man said, accepting Andy's hand shake.   
  
  
Not knowing who this man was having never heard Miranda speak his name before she shrugged it off knowing Miranda would explain soon.   
  
  
“Where is Mir-“ Andy began to ask but stopped upon seeing Miranda appear from the small hall way near the kitchen that leads to her home office. She beamed at seeing her lover but was a little confused that Miranda didn't look anywhere near ready to go out for dinner. “Is everything okay?” She asked and when her lover didn't reply Andy ran and awkward and slightly nervous hand through her hair. “What's going on?” She asked, laughingly nervously as she looked at the graying man who stood.   
  
  
“Miranda doesn't want to see you anymore.”   
  
  
Andy again began laughing at those words. “What?” She asked, looking to Miranda. “Oh, I get it... You think this is a hilarious belated April Fool's joke. No no, you aren't fooling me. Come on, you need to get ready so we can make our dinner reservation.”   
  
  
However Miranda remained rooted on the spot near the kitchen.   
  
  
“Miranda has accepted my proposal and we are getting married on the West Coast next month.”   
  
  
Looking from the old geezer to her lover who couldn't look her in the eye Andy's smile dropped. “Oh my god...” She said, it dawning on her what was going on. “He's actually being serious?” She asked, wanting Miranda to look at her to explain but the Runway editor didn't.   
  
  
The brunette's hands were beginning to shake and her heart was pounding and that's all she could hear in her ears. “I can't believe this...” She said, trailing off and shaking her head. “After everything we've been through... All the late night confessions, wanting to travel the world together, and now... now you're pretending like none of that happened?!”   
  
  
Andy could feel tears welling in her eyes however she wasn't going to let them fall. She wasn't going to let Miranda see her pain. “You're just going to throw me away like a dirty used condom and that's that?!”   
  
  
The Runway editor who she had fallen in love with and who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with still wasn't looking at her.   
  
  
“Are you not even going to look at me?” Andy asked, unable to believe what was going on after the two tumultuous months they've shared. “Look at me!”   
  
  
Miranda didn't though and walked over to Hugh Hefner wannabe.   
  
  
The brunette watched as she whispered a few words and then the graying man nodded.   
  
  
“It's time for you to leave.” He said.   
  
  
As Andy felt her heart breaking and her world turning upside down by the one woman she had put all her trust into was dumping her in such a cruel way. “Fuck you!” She said, her blood boiling as she tried to take off the very expensive bracelet around her left wrist which Miranda had given her their third week together. “Fuck you for doing this to me!” She yelled, throwing said bracelet to Miranda, the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “Have a nice life with your Hugh Hefner lookalike. Thanks for fucking my life up. This will come back to haunt you, be sure of that.” And with those words Andy fled the townhouse without looking back, the front door slamming shut behind her, her tears falling freely and uncontrollably.   
  
  
_  
  
~*~   
  
  
 **Present Time.  
**  
  
They were now face to face and both women were seemingly lost for words.   
  
  
“You're not leaving before I get an explanation for what you did to me.” Andy spoke.   
  
  
Miranda nodded. “I understand, and I will talk to you about that if we can go somewhere private?”   
  
  
“Fine. Follow me.” Andy said, turning back around and heading for the back door grabbing a coat before stepping outside.   
  
  
“We'll continue wrapping the presents for Mrs Sachs.” The twins said.   
  
  
“Alright.” Miranda replied and watched as they entered the family room and sat in their previous places before stepping out onto the back porch where Andrea handed her a coat before walking to the other side which put a large distance between them.   
  
  
“I don't understand how you could make someone fall in love with you, let them call your home their home, let them form friendships with your daughters to throw it all away like it meant absolutely nothing to you and paraded some pathetic old geezer in front of me telling me in front of him that we were over with no compassion what so ever making me feel like a humiliated loser to think you and I could have ever had a forever together like I had envisioned.”   
  
  
“I was a coward!” Miranda firmly said and Andrea snorted then laughed at her words. “I know that now. I’m an old fool who decided to take the easy road in life instead of facing her fears and hopes about finding true love with a woman and the complications that would bring. I feared it would ruin my reputation also and I put my selfishness first.”   
  
  
“No, shit, really?” Andy asked sarcastically shaking her head as she picked up a packet of nearby cigarettes as the rain pelted down around them.  
  
  
“It's been nearly a year now and I realise the mistake I made, and I wish I could go back and fix it, but I cannot and I am not going to ask for your forgiveness as I don't deserve it.” Miranda replied.   
  
  
“You don't. Not after how you made me feel then shatter me like a piece of flimsy glass for some hot shot millionaire.” Andy said, turning around to stare out into the darkened farm land.   
  
  
“I don't know how many times I can apologise.” Miranda said, slowly stepping closer to the younger woman. “But from the bottom of my heart I really am truly sorry for how I treated you.” She added and watched as Andrea turned around.   
  
  
The way Andrea looked at her was extremely nerve-wracking and every time Miranda opened her mouth she didn't know what to say or do and so she remained quiet until Andrea was ready to speak.   
  
  
“Thank you for your apology.” Andy said, breaking the silence as she took one last puff of the cigarette, her eyes searing into Miranda's as she exhaled it and put out the smoke in the ashtray on the porch railing. “I know how hard that must have been for you, and I appreciate your apology however you're correct. You don't deserve my forgiveness and you’ll never get it and that's all we have to say. Goodbye, Miranda, thanks for the memories.”   
  
  
Miranda closed her eyes as Andrea walked passed her and re-entered the house the door closing loudly behind her due to the wind.   
  
  
Silent tears fell down her cheeks. She ruined what was and could have been an amazingly special and lifelong romantic relationship with Andrea Sachs but chose the cowards way out and now she had to live with it.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Walking back into the house, head held high, she noticed that Caroline and Cassidy had dropped their bags.   
  
  
Shaking her head she opened her mouth to tell them to get in the car but wasn't able to speak as Pippa called out from where she looked over the second floor railing.   
  
  
“Just got off the SAT phone with Neil across the road. A tree has fallen down and knocked out the power line to their house and blocking anyone from coming in or out.” Pippa said as she looked to Miranda. “You aren't leaving anytime soon. You might as well make yourself at home.”  
  
  
  
Just as if things couldn't get any more worse they just did and Miranda fell back against the door and closed her eyes as she heard her girl’s high fiving excitedly as she dreaded what was going to happen next.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Having gone out to the car to get her suitcase she placed it by the staircase having not been told where to put it and having no idea what the sleeping arrangements were going to be as from the sounds of it was a very full house.   
  
  
Hearing the sound of retching coming from upstairs Miranda cringed. Not because she had a weak stomach, but she knew how unpleasant being sick was. “Is someone ill?” She asked her girls, hoping the person upstairs wasn't contagious as her girls had just gotten over the stomach flu two weeks ago.   
  
  
“No, Andy said he isn't.” Cassidy replied.  
  
  
“He?” Miranda asked.   
  
  
“Dylan, Andy's brother.” Caroline said. “He's so hot.” She added with a grin.   
  
  
“Eww.” Cassidy said to her sister who just laughed at her.   
  
  
“You like Pippa.” Caroline said, nudging Cassidy.   
  
  
“Do not!” Cassidy said, blushing furiously at those words.   
  
  
“Do so!” Caroline said.   
  
  
“Shut up.” Cassidy said.   
  
  
“You shut up”. Caroline responded.   
  
  
Cassidy rolled her eyes. “You're so annoying.”   
  
  
“Talking about yourself.” Caroline said as Cassidy walked away to the lounge and sat back down on the floor continuing to wrap the presents.   
  
  
“Go on, off you go.” Miranda said to Caroline motioning for her to join her sister. “I'm going to make some calls, see if we can get out of here some other way.”  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
 **A Few Minutes Later  
**  
  
Miranda fell down onto the couch with a frustrated sigh. “Why did you have to do this?” She asked her girls. “This is very embarrassing for me.”   
  
  
Caroline bit her lip, remaining quiet.   
  
  
“Can no one get us?” Cassidy asked.   
  
  
“No. Even a helicopter can't pick us up because the Midwestern pilots aren't willing to go out in this wind.” Miranda responded.   
  
  
“The wind is crazy.” Caroline pointed out. “It would be a suicide mission.”   
  
  
Miranda nodded. “I don't blame them, of course, but we really should not be here.”   
  
  
“I told you this wasn't a good idea.” Cassidy hissed to Caroline who rolled her eyes.   
  
  
“Andy belongs with you mom and she's going to see that throughout this stay here.” Caroline said.   
  
  
Miranda shook her head unable to believe that her suspicions had been correct. “And that's why you scared me to death when you decided to run away and then drag me out here?”   
  
  
Again Caroline bit her lip. “It sounded like a good idea when I was planning it”.   
  
  
“Well, Andrea wants nothing to do with me and now I'm stuck here with not only a woman who dislikes me but a whole family that is feeling the same way!” Miranda responded in a frustrated and angry tone.   
  
  
“I really thought it was going to work. She really does love you. She practically said it earlier!” Caroline said, kneeling and moving towards her mom. “You can see it in her eyes when she looks at you.”   
  
  
“None of that matters as she will never be able to forgive me.” Miranda said. “It doesn't matter if there is love once you hurt someone you hurt them and sometimes you can't do anything to fix it and I really don't deserve Andrea's forgiveness.”   
  
  
Seeing the pure hurt on her mom’s face Caroline's heart raced. “I'm really sorry, mom.” She whispered, tears welling in her eyes. “I really thought this would work. I just want you to be happy like you were with Andrea at the start of the year.”   
  
  
“I appreciate that you've tried to help, but I brought this on myself and I have to accept it.” Miranda said, continuing. “This really wasn't the way to do it though, bobbsey, not to mention you nearly gave me a heart attack when I didn't know where you were.”   
  
  
“It was really silly”. Caroline whispered, her tears falling. “I'm sorry.”   
  
  
“I accept your apology, but you're not getting off that easy.” Miranda replied, wiping away Caroline's tears before her daughter collided into her for a hug and a moment later she had Cassidy in her arms also apologising profusely for their silly stunt and for scaring her and that they'll never do anything like it again and knew it was very immature of them.   
  
  
“So...” Miranda said as her girls pulled back and she wiped away her own tears. “We are here now and I expect you to be on your best behaviors.”  
  
  
“Will you be?” Caroline asked with a cocked eyebrow.   
  
  
“As best as I can.” Miranda responded, nodding. “And whatever is going on upstairs we need to be as quiet as possible and let the Sachs continue their Christmas holiday without us complicating it any more than we already have.”   
  
  
Both girls nodded. “Okay.” They chorused.   
  
  
“Thank you.” Miranda said, hoping that this could go as smoothly as possible.   
  
  
~*~   
  
 **A Little While Later.  
**  
  
The girls had gone upstairs to get dressed into their pajamas and so Miranda decided to have a warm milk before trying to get some sleep.   
  
  
As she walked into the kitchen she stopped upon seeing Andrea who was wearing Christmas themed flannelette pajama pants with what she guessed was her grey  _Northwestern_  jumper. “Oh, I wasn't aware you were down here.”   
  
  
“I won't be long.” The brunette replied from where she leaned against the counter by the sink drying off the dishes she had cleaned.   
  
  
“I was just going to have a warm milk.” Miranda said as she stepped into the kitchen.   
  
  
“Okay.” Andrea responded, not looking at her.   
  
  
Holding back a sigh upon realising how this was going to go between them while she and the girls were here she went to the fridge and pulled out the skim milk. “Where are the-“  
  
  
“Above the kettle.”   
  
  
“Thank you.” Miranda softly said as she walked around Andrea reaching forward and grabbing a mug from the cabinet the brunette had opened for her.   
  
  
As she walked back to the fridge her body accidentally brushed Andrea's and that time she couldn't stifle a sigh. She hated that she was so close to Andrea yet didn't have permission to touch and hold her and kiss her.   
  
  
Pouring the mug of milk she leaned down and placed it into the microwave which was situated underneath the island counter. She remained where she was and looked up to watch as Andrea reached up to place a large plate atop the cabinets and her jumper slid up revealing that glorious milky white skin that she had touched so many times and wished she still could. If only she hadn't been so stupid. She cleared her throat as she watched the mug as the microwave plate moved around. “Is your brother alright?” She asked, looking back over to Andrea.   
  
  
“He'll be fine.”  
  
  
Miranda bit her lip, and spoke some more. “What is-“   
  
  
“He's detoxing. You got anything to say about that?” The brunette asked in a firm and quite angry tone as she spun around to stare at her.   
  
  
Miranda stood even when the microwave beeped and held up her hands. “I get that you're upset, and angry with me, but I'm already kicking myself enough for what I did to need this grief coming from you.”  
  
  
“Oh, boo hoo. Poor Miranda.”   
  
  
Miranda simply ignored the words as she opened the microwave and pulled out the mug. “And for your information that wasn't what I had been about to ask, but I won't even bother speaking to you anymore because you've made yourself very clear that you don't even want to be around me.” She said and watched as Andrea nodded. She took a spoon which had been newly washed by Andrea and took the foamy skin off the milk before beginning to walk away. “For the record, I'm not judging your brother or anything else I have seen in this house. You have a lovely family and you all clearly look out for each other no matter what and I love that and I hate that I cannot be a part of such a beautiful family because of my coward-ness and had I not acted the way I did you would have learnt that in the mid 80’s I was addicted to cocaine and it took me a very, very long time to stop using.”  
  
  
As expected Andrea remained quiet at those words and stared at her in shock before looking away and rubbing her hands over her face.   
  
  
“Good night, Miranda.” Andrea replied, shaking her head.  
  
  
And with those words Andrea disappeared upstairs.  
  
  
Caroline and Cassidy passed Andrea and they said good night to the brunette before coming over to her hugging and kissing her good night.   
  
  
Miranda pressed a kiss to their foreheads. “Good night, bobbsey's.” She said before they headed to the double sized mattress in the lounge next to the coffee table.   
  
  
With a long and sad sigh Miranda picked up her mug and headed upstairs - the sleeping arrangements had been set. She would be sleeping in Andrea’s old bedroom even though Pippa had offered to give up her bed as her partner wasn't here until tomorrow night, but Miranda instantly refused and said the twins could put up with being on a mattress in the lounge room for one night, and she could put up with being in Andrea’s old bedroom. The girls had thankfully not complained as this was their plan so they agreed with the sleeping plan.  
  
  
Not wanting to sleep in Andrea’s room where her former lover has made countless memories over the years before moving to New York there had been no other choice and so that’s why she found herself stepping into Andrea’s old room and as she breathed in deeply all she could smell was the brunette beauty. The sweet unique scent.  
  
  
Looking around the room she decided to not look at anything. She had no right to.   
  
  
Deciding to sit by the window she did so as she drank her warm milk and watched the snow fall beautifully onto the already snow covered ground.   
  
  
Once her milk was finished and she let it digest she walked to the bed and got under the covers sighing as her heart raced as the duvet and mink blanket had Andrea’s scent all over it.   
  
  
This wasn't right, she shouldn't be in here, but alas she was and she had to deal with it.  
  
  
Still unable to believe she was in this house which was incredibly homely and welcoming yet also tense and awkward she laid down and tried to sleep but to no avail.   
  
  
Sleep would not come easily for Miranda when usually it would after having a hearty mug of milk, but after a couple hours of tossing and turning she got up with a grumble and quietly opened the door and stepped out into the hall way.   
  
  
Looking both ways she decided to head to the left of the house where the pool room and bar was.   
  
  
Having been told to help herself to any of the beverages she walked into the thankfully empty room and went over to the bar.   
  
  
All of the alcohol was cheap, but this didn't surprise her nor did it matter, she knew she was lucky to live the life of luxury and never took it for granted and that most people were ordinary with salaries that they could just scrape by with and lead a fairly decent life.   
  
  
Deciding on a bottle of  _ROSE_  she grabbed a glass which hang down in front of her and poured the strawberry red liquid into the flute glass. She sat down and just as she was taking a sip she realised she wasn't going to be alone and that the room had already been preoccupied by Kate Sachs who wandered back in holding a glass of whisky looking extremely exhausted.   
  
  
The other woman stopped when she realised she wasn't alone and looked over at her.   
  
  
They looked at each other before Miranda stood. “I'm sorry, I didn't realise anyone was awake. I'll leave you to it.”   
  
  
“Don't worry. Stay, sit, drink.” Kate said as she went to the bar and topped up her drink before walking over to the sofa opposite Miranda who was in the arm chair. “Honestly I could do with the company.”   
  
  
Miranda sat back and nodded at the other woman's words. “Alright, but just so you know I've never been very good at small talk.” She said as she hesitantly sat back down wondering how this conversation would play out with the mother of her former lover whom she had humiliated greatly.  
  
  
Kate didn't reply just waved away her words.   
  
  
“I've been meaning to come find you.” Kate said after taking a large gulp of her Whisky.   
  
  
“Oh?” Miranda questioned softly.   
  
  
“You aren't going to be able to leave until the day after Christmas as no one is going to be able to come out with a crane to move the fallen tree until the 26th at the earliest so I'm afraid you're stuck here for the time being.”   
  
  
“Great.” Miranda muttered, shaking her head. “That's just what you need.”   
  
  
“Us Sachs have always had the reputation of welcoming and accepting anyone into our home - within reason of course - and even though I am angry with you by how you treated my Andy I can also see it from the other side... Your side... So I'm not going to say anything about any of it.” Kate responded.   
  
  
“Alright.” Miranda said, nodding, and quite surprised by Andrea’s mother’s words. “We won't even mention it.”   
  
  
“I will say one thing though-“ Kate stopped as she downed the rest of her Whisky and sighed as it went down. “If you play your cards right she'll come back to you. Just looking in her eyes it’s obvious how she feels about you.”   
  
  
Miranda swallowed her sip of rose nearly choking on it having not expected to hear those words.   
  
  
“And if that happens and you hurt Andy once more I will do whatever it takes to bring you down because all my children deserve happiness and be loved for who they are and if you fail to provide that you won't just have me to worry about. The Sachs clan sticks together. Always.”   
  
  
At Kate's firm words Miranda swallowed hard nervously as she slowly nodded. “I understand.” Was all she said unable to think of anything more to say.   
  
  
“Good.” Kate said before standing. “I'll be out for most of the day tomorrow doing work around the house that I haven't been able to do because of Dylan. Andy and Pippa have planned a day out together so they'll be leaving early to get to the mall before they close and Dylan will no doubt be sleeping for most of the day as he hasn't managed to get much and is still sick at the moment. I know it's a huge ask but if you could just keep an ear out and maybe check in on him now and then…”   
  
  
Miranda nodded. “Of course.”   
  
  
“Thank you.” Kate said, continuing. “Just make yourselves at home. We have countless board games and there are lots of things outside to do if it's no too cold for Caroline and Cassidy. I was thinking maybe if they like they can make another batch of gingerbread for me as I won't be able to do it as there still isn't enough for everyone.”   
  
  
“I'm sure they would be thrilled to help you with that.” Miranda responded. “I'll let them know.”   
  
  
“As for Christmas Day we have lunch at 1pm. If there are any dietary requirements please write them down and stick it on the fridge. Oh, and my oldest, Harrison will be arriving tomorrow evening with his wife Leah and three children but I should be back in by then. I'll definitely try to be anyway. I don't think he's going to be happy that you're here.”   
  
  
“I understand, and even if you aren't back I can handle myself.” Miranda said and Kate snorted.   
  
  
“I'm sure you can, but he's nothing like my other three. He has his dad's traits.” Kate said.   
  
  
“Thanks for forewarning me.” Miranda replied. “Your husband, Richard is it?!”   
  
  
“Is a bastard and won't be here. That's one less thing you have to worry about. The rest of the family will keep their thoughts to themselves.” Kate said.   
  
  
“I really don't think my girls and I should be a part of your Christmas, but it was nice of you to offer.” Miranda replied.   
  
  
“I can see where you're coming from, but you're here now, and I'm sure you'll agree that it wouldn't be fair on Caroline and Cassidy to miss out on celebrating Christmas.”   
  
  
Miranda sighed and shook her head.  
  
  
“You know I'm right.” Kate said.   
  
  
“I know.” Miranda replied. “Thank you.”   
  
  
Kate shrugged. “It's just how it's worked out and there's no way for any of us to avoid each other.”   
  
  
Miranda watched as Kate looked at the Jack Daniel's clock before looking back at her.   
  
  
“Thanks for the company.”   
  
  
“Of course.” Miranda said even though she didn't think she had been the best company nor the company Kate had wanted.   
  
  
“Good night.” Kate said.   
  
  
“Good night.” Miranda responded the same words before Kate turned and left the room.   
  
  
Sighing Miranda leaned her head against the back of the armchair and closed her eyes.   
  
  
Christmas with the Sachs clan as an uninvited guest. “Good god. What were Caroline and Cassidy thinking?” She again asked herself before wondering what on earth kind of day tomorrow would bring.   
  
  
~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas Eve.  
8:15am. **  
  
  
Miranda woke and was startled to see the time. She couldn't remember the last time she had woken at such a late time. She was always up at 5:30 and out the door at 6:30 sometimes earlier.   
  
  
Shivering as she got out of bed she wrapped herself in her robe before grabbing her bathroom bag and headed for said room where she showered quickly before wandering downstairs where she found her girls eating a late breakfast of waffles and maple syrup on the couch under the duvet Andrea had slept under with the TV playing some kind of cartoon.   
  
  
“Good morning.” She said to her daughters and ran her hands through their silky smooth curly hair.   
  
  
“Morning.” Both girls responded, she's still glued to the TV.   
  
  
“Are you allowed to be eating on the couch?” Miranda questioned.   
  
  
“Kate was the one who told us we could sit here when we were ready for breakfast as the table is too far from the TV.” Cassidy said.   
  
  
“Alright, well as long as you were given permission that's okay then.” Miranda said as she looked to Caroline. “How did you sleep?”   
  
  
Caroline shrugged.   
  
  
Instantly Miranda knew something was wrong but before she had to ask Caroline continued.   
  
  
“I had a good think about what I did and I now realise how immature it was and I feel really, really stupid.” Caroline said.   
  
  
“I'm glad you thought about what you did, and yes, it was extremely stupid but we are here now and we just have to somehow make it work until we can leave.” Miranda replied.   
  
  
“When will that be?” Cassidy asked.   
  
  
“We don't have any of our presents,” Caroline said, frowning.   
  
  
“And whose fault was that?” Miranda reminded.   
  
  
Caroline huffed at those words. “I'm sorry.”  
  
  
“No need to apologise anymore. What's done is done.” Miranda said as she looked around. “How long ago did Andrea leave?”  
  
  
“Around 6:30.” Caroline said. “So, what are we going to do today?”   
  
  
“Well had we been at home you would have found out that starting today I had a whole two weeks of fun and exciting activities for the three of us to do in and out of the house because I know that I've been a terrible mother and neglecting the both of you and that's not right. I'm your mother and I'm supposed to be home more.’ Miranda said and watched as the girls looked at each other with guilty expressions.   
  
  
Caroline and Cassidy put their now empty plates on the coffee table next to their chocolate and vanilla milkshakes before turning around on the couch and hugged Miranda apologising over and over again.   
  
  
“You weren't home much and I thought this would be the only way to get your attention.” Caroline said.   
  
  
“And we want you to be happy and we know that Andy makes you happy but Caroline especially didn't think fully of the consequences and the fact Andy might not be wanting to forgive you.” Cassidy said.   
  
  
“It's okay, sweethearts, this is partly my fault too. I'm selfish and haven't always known how to be a good mother for the both of you.” Miranda said as they pulled away from each other and she looked at her daughters. “I can't promise that I can change quickly but I am going to try and be better and the mother my two gorgeous daughters deserve because I don't want to lose you.”   
  
  
“I don't really want to go to boarding school.” Cassidy admitted with a whisper.   
  
  
“Neither do I, surrounded by all those moody girls.” Caroline said, scrunching her face up. “It's bad enough having to deal with her.” She added, pointing to Cassidy with a smirk.   
  
  
“Oi!” Cassidy said, slapping her sister playfully.   
  
  
Caroline laughed heartily and so did Miranda.   
  
  
“I love you both so much more than you know and I would do absolutely anything for you, I really do hope that you know this now, at least.” Miranda said, watching as her girls instantly nodded.   
  
  
“I know you do, mommy, and I love you to the moon and back.” Caroline said, hugging Miranda before Cassidy did the same thing.   
  
  
“I love you so much.” Cassidy whispered, holding onto Miranda tightly.   
  
  
Miranda let out a shaky breath as tears silently trailed down her eyes. “Ohhh, my babies.” She whispered, not wanting to ever let go not wanting her girls to grow up. “Thank you so, so much for not hating me like you really should for my bad behaviour.”   
  
  
“I could never hate you!” Cassidy firmly said.   
  
  
“Never, ever.” Caroline said. “I was just sad and getting frustrated and didn't know how else to get your attention because we really didn't want to move out because Cassidy and I really can see that even though you struggle you do try your best in your own little ways.”   
  
  
“Even though something did change after Andy left.” Cassidy added. “And it wasn’t like how you were before you were with Andy. You became… darker. More sad.”   
  
  
Caroline nodded. “You distanced yourself even more and we thought this would be the only way to fix everything.”   
  
  
“Like I said last night...” Miranda stopped to wipe her tears. “I appreciate that you tried to bring Andrea and I back together but unfortunately that won't be happening.”   
  
  
“Not even in the New Year?” Caroline asked with a hopeful tone.   
  
  
“I don't think so, bobbsey, I really hurt Andrea. Not to mention the humiliation I caused her.” Miranda sadly said, shaking her head. “I can't believe I was so stupid.”   
  
  
“You were scared.” Cassidy whispered.   
  
  
Miranda nodded. “Very, and for a lot of different reasons.” She said, then took Cassidy’s hand. “That's the one thing I'm glad you aren't. You know who you are and want to be, and you don't care what anyone has to say about it.”   
  
  
“You are like that though, mommy, much more than you know.” Cassidy said.   
  
  
“Exactly.” Caroline chimed in, continuing. “I don't think you're a coward. I think your problem was that you were just scared Andy might eventually break your heart.”   
  
  
“When in reality you can see in her eyes she never would have done that.” Cassidy said.   
  
  
Miranda sighed sadly. “But that's where you're both wrong, I was a coward and afraid that my reputation would get ruined or that Irv could use it against me as a scheme to oust me, but now...now I've come to the decision that I don't care what people have to say and I know that I can't be ousted just for loving a woman. Irv can try all he likes but I will hit back harder unlike he's ever seen before. Not that this matters now though. There's only one woman that I want to give all my love and my body and soul to and that woman wants nothing more to do with me.” She sadly said as she looked over to a photo of Andrea that sat atop the mantelpiece taken not that long ago the day of her graduation from  _Northwestern_  and she had the most beautiful and wide smile she had ever seen.   
  
  
Caroline and Cassidy looked over to where their mom was staring and took Miranda's hand.   
  
  
“Maybe Andy will change her mind.” Cassidy softly said.   
  
  
“I have hope.” Miranda said, the words Kate spoke to her last night crossing her mind. She then moved away from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. “What should I have for breakfast?” She asked aloud.   
  
  
Caroline and Cassidy brought their plates into the kitchen and straight into the dish washer.   
  
  
At least Miranda had done one thing right - her girls had manners and knew to clean up after themselves - most of the time anyway she thought with a snort.   
  
  
“Kate's waffles are amazing.” Cassidy said. “And Kate defrosted a whole heap of berries that are from their garden.”  
  
  
“Waffles, cream and fruit.” Miranda said, looking to her girls. “I think that's exactly what I need.”   
  
  
“It is your holiday and you're allowed to indulge.” Caroline said as she and Cassidy began getting her breakfast ready. “And because it's your holiday you aren't to lift a finger. Go and sit down.”   
  
  
Miranda's eyes widened at Caroline's bossiness. She had been told and so she went and sat at the small dining table and watched with a fluttering heart as her girls made her breakfast. “However you do know that doing everything for me over Christmas isn't going to make me forget what you did.”   
  
  
Her girls nodded.   
  
  
“What's our punishment going to be?” Cassidy asked.   
  
  
Shrugging Miranda ran a hand through her hair. “I've yet to come to a decision. I'm not the only one you've got to worry about. Your father will have a lot to say about this.”   
  
  
The girls sighed at those words as they heated up a waffle and soon enough Miranda had a large waffle with a generous amount of cream and fruit - blueberries and strawberries - in front of her. It looked heavenly and she hadn't had a waffle in such a long time that she knew this would be very delicious. “Thank you, bobbseys.” She said as her girls seated themselves at the table also. “As for your earlier question...” Miranda said, taking a mouthful of waffle and cream and her eyes fluttered closed. “Oh my, this is...” She trailed off. “I have no words.”   
  
  
Caroline and Cassidy chuckled.   
  
  
“Told you it was yummy.” Cassidy said.  
  
  
“We'll have to ask Kate for the recipe.” Caroline said.   
  
  
Miranda nodded at those words before continuing what she was saying. “As for what will we do today? That is a good question. Kate informed me last night that the tree won't be moved until at least the 26th and because the weather is even worse. That snow is relentless.”  
  
  
“We'll be spending Christmas with the Sach's?” The girls asked.   
  
  
Miranda nodded.   
  
  
“I'm sorry, mom, this is going to be so awkward.” Caroline said. “I don't know what I was thinking.”   
  
  
“Neither do I, but I can see where you were coming from.” Miranda said, continuing. “We will be able to get through this, it's only two days. We'll just stick to ourselves mostly and let them carry on with their Christmas like we aren't here.”   
  
  
The girls nodded at her words.   
  
  
“Kate did say today if you felt like it you could bake gingerbread. All of the family is coming around tomorrow and she needs more cooked.” Miranda said. “That should take up most of the afternoon but for this morning I was thinking maybe we could have a lazy day on the couch? You can choose whatever movie.”   
  
  
“Really?” The girls asked.   
  
  
“Really.” Miranda said, nodding.   
  
  
“Awesome!” The girls chorused.   
  
  
Miranda smiled at their excitement over such a mundane thing. “Oh and Kate also asked if we could check on Dylan throughout the day and so seeing as you've both met him that could be up to you two?” She asked and wasn't at all surprised when Caroline eagerly nodded. “Great, well I'll eat this while the two of you decide on what movie we should watch. It looks like the Sach's have a fairly good collection.”   
  
  
“I was browsing the collecting yesterday. There are a few we could watch.” Cassidy responded.   
  
  
“Wonderful.” Miranda replied as she watched Caroline and Cassidy skip over to the DVD shelves and as she continued to eat whilst having a good feeling that today was going to be a fantastic day.   
  
  
~*~  
  
 **A Few Hours Later.**  
  
“You wanted to see me?”  
  
  
A gruff voice said from behind her causing Miranda to jump from where she stood in the corner of the kitchen mixing her coffee. She turned around and was taken aback by the tall, large man that stood in front of her with a snake spider tattoo than ran up his left cheek and across his bald head. “Um, yes...” She cleared her throat. “Hi, I'm Miranda, Caroline and Cassidy's mother.” She said and held out her hand. “I, ah...” Wow... Miranda had met many big and gruff men but there was something really intense about this one even though when she looked into his eyes she could see he had a heart of gold just like all the other Sach’s she’s met. “I wanted to thank you for giving my daughters a lift out here and for taking good care of them.”   
  
  
“Don't even mention it. If I knew one of my young boys were out on his own I wouldn't be able to cope. It was the least I could do especially after hearing Andy's name in their conversation. I would have waited with them until someone came to pick them up had it turned out differently.” Big Earl said, continuing. “I know I'm incredibly intimidating, but I can't even hurt a fly.”   
  
  
Miranda nodded as he continued.   
  
  
“It's because I'm so tall and the beer gut doesn't help, but it's also because of the kind of work I do. I'm out on the roads late at night and some of the types I've come across over the years…” Big Earl shook his head. “I've had to learn to give off such a creepy vibe to fit in with the people I pass. I learnt the hard way when I allowed this psycho know that I was afraid of what he might do.” Big Earl explained just as his phone began to ring. “I bet this will be my work. I of course had to do the stupid thing and put myself on call throughout the holidays. That's one of the reasons my wife isn't here yet. I pissed her right off.”   
  
  
“Thank you again for helping my girls out. It will always be appreciated and I owe you.” Miranda said as Earl connected his call.   
  
  
“Don't even worry about it. I did what any decent person would have done and you definitely don't owe me anything.” Big Earl replied before turning around and putting his phone up to his ear. “Yeah, Phil, ya dirty bastard! Where do you need me?!”   
  
  
Miranda's eyes widened at his rough as guts words as the door slammed shut behind the burly man. Even though she knew he was genuine she still couldn't believe her daughters decided to get into his truck with him with the way he gives off that scarily creepy vibe that apparently he doesn't know how to turn on and off.   
  
  
Not that Miranda should be judging as she was pretty bad when it came to her with her La Priestly and  _Dragon Lady_  persona. She was just as bad and brought it home and into restaurants and made everyone’s lives miserable when all they were trying to do was help her.   
  
  
  
Turning back to her coffee mug with a sigh she brought it up to her lips and took a sip of the gloriously hot liquid. It wasn't as good as what she would normally have at home but it did the trick.   
  
  
Walking back into the lounge room she sat back under the duvet which smelled of Andrea and caused a shot of arousal to go through her just as her girls jumped back down onto the couch having decided on another movie.   
  
  
“ _Mean Girls_ with Lindsay Lohan.” Cassidy excitedly said.   
  
  
Miranda sighed at those words from Cassidy whom has loved Lindsay since  _The Parent Trap_.   
  
  
This was going to be a long movie.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
 **Late That Afternoon.  
**  
  
  
The morning had oddly gone by quickly even though they hadn't done much.   
  
  
Caroline had kept an eye on Dylan for most of the day, Cassidy went up once and he was fast asleep, the nights of being sick and his skin crawling having made him exhausted.   
  
  
With Andrea making herself scarce all day and the Priestly's practically alone in the house it had been a nice day bonding with her daughters which was something they hadn't done in a long time. Miranda had learnt quite a lot of things that she didn't know about. It had been very lovely and Miranda wondered why she ever found motherhood hard in the first place.   
  
  
Caroline and Cassidy were now sat at the island counter where they were decorating up to nearly forty gingerbread cookies. They were doing an excellent job.  
  
  
“Kate is going to be so impressed with how much we've managed to do.” Cassidy said as she mixed some red dye into icing sugar.   
  
  
“They are looking fantastic, sweethearts, I'm very proud of you for helping Kate.” Miranda responded. She had always known her daughters were hard workers and if they were going to do something they did it one hundred percent instead of half assed.   
  
  
“It is after all the least we could do after invading their house like this.” Cassidy said.   
  
  
Caroline nodded at her sister’s words.   
  
  
As if hearing her name being spoken Kate appeared in the doorway but she wasn't alone.   
  
  
Behind her stood a strawberry blonde woman who Miranda guessed to be in her mid-thirties who held a toddler in her arms as two older children, around five and eight, Miranda guessed again, came running passed Kate.   
  
  
  
This would have to be Leah. Miranda thought and she was right as Kate introduced them.   
  
  
Leah was polite, but Miranda could see that the woman was hesitant and unsure how she should act around her.   
  
  
“Nice to meet you.” Miranda said and they had been about to shake hands when a tall man came to a stop next to Leah.   
  
  
“Your shower body wash has leaked all in your bag.” The man who she guessed to be Andrea’s oldest brother, Harrison said, as he placed the dripping bag on the porch.   
  
  
“Take Liza and I'll deal with it.” Leah said, handing the toddler over.   
  
  
“The trunk needs a good scrubbing now too.” Harrison said.   
  
  
“I'll be too busy helping Kate with the preparations for Christmas lunch tomorrow. It won't hurt you to scrub it.” Leah responded with a huff as she accepted a plastic bag from Kate and placed it under her over-night bag and excused herself to go into the downstairs bathroom to fix the mess.   
  
  
All of her clothes were surely going to need a wash. Miranda thought just as Kate began talking again as she introduced Harrison.   
  
  
“Miranda, please meet my oldest son, Harrison.”   
  
  
Miranda looked into the man’s eyes and from that first glance she knew that they were going to clash heads. She did not like what she saw in his eyes and she wondered how he could be a true Sach's when all of the others she has met have warm and loving eyes exactly like their attitudes and she saw the exact same look in their mother’s eyes.  
  
  
“Lovely to meet you.” Miranda said, holding out a hand and not at all surprised when Harrison just looked at it then looked over to the bathroom.   
  
  
“How are you going, honey?” Harrison questioned as he walked rudely away from Miranda without seeming to care nor excusing himself.   
  
  
Miranda sniffed at the oldest Sach's son and Kate patted her on the shoulder.   
  
  
“Like I said… he's much more upper lip than my younger children. He and Andy have always been extremely close since he came to live with us.” Kate said.   
  
  
At those words Miranda was not shocked. She knew he couldn't be Kate's biological son as she saw none of her traits in him like she did with the others. “Do the others...”   
  
  
“Know?” Kate asked, nodding. “Yes, we never hid that they were half siblings, but as you can imagine they never mention the "half" thing. In their eyes they're full blooded and even though Harrison and I have our moments I see him as my biological son.”   
  
  
“Mmm, which is how it should be.” Miranda responded and Kate nodded. “However that isn’t always the case. My former husband, Stephen, never enjoyed spending time with my girls, but when I was with my first husband, Eric, he had older children and I saw them like my own that was until that marriage ended and those children decided they wanted nothing to do with me.” Miranda said with a shrug.   
  
  
Kate had been about to speak when she spotted something in the corner of her eye and Miranda turned to look where the mother was staring.   
  
  
Coming down the staircase was Dylan who Miranda noted was extremely handsome and had most of the same features Andrea had. Skin pale but a little darker, more tanned, than Andrea’s but as she and Kate moved closer she saw he also had brown eyes and his nose was very similar and cheeks similar as well with dark hair the same colour as Andrea’s but his shorter and a tad scraggy. She imagined all the girls - and boys - would be throwing themselves on him left, right and centre.   
  
  
“What are you doing up?” Kate asked, sounding alarmed. “Are you feeling alright?”   
  
  
“I'm sick of laying down, my body is literally starting to hurt from it.” Dylan replied as he leaned against the railing. He looked like he would be feeling incredibly lightheaded.   
  
  
“Come and sit down, I'll fix you something to eat.” Kate said.  
  
  
Dylan shook his head. “I'm not hungry yet. I'll wait until you guys eat.”   
  
  
“That won't be until at least eight.” Kate said.   
  
  
“Doesn't matter.” Dylan replied, as he sat down at the table then looked at Miranda.   
  
  
“It's great to see you up and about.” Miranda said, stepping closer.   
  
  
“Thanks, it's great to feel more human again.” Dylan responded.   
  
  
“I can imagine.” Miranda replied as she held out a hand. “Andrea was always talking about you. Very highly of course.”   
  
  
Dylan smiled, showing perfectly white teeth just like Andrea's. “No surprise there, I am her favourite brother after all.”   
  
  
“Oh, get a listen to yourself.” Harrison said as he walked out of the bathroom, shaking his head but was grinning. “Loving yourself, much?!”   
  
  
“I mean, look at me!” Dylan said, motioning to himself, the top of his body shirtless and showing brilliant abs.   
  
Miranda mused that this young man might have his drug and alcohol problems but he definitely knew how to look after himself in the physical side of things.  
  
  
“You're a meat head.” Harrison said, slapping Dylan over said head albeit playfully.   
  
  
“Better than being a bastard’s son.” Dylan shot back.   
  
  
Miranda's eyes widened at their banter which was clearly playful and not taken seriously.   
  
  
“Touché.” Harrison replied, not at all phased by the comment. “I was expecting you to look crappier than you do.”   
  
  
“Oh, gee, thanks a lot.” Dylan replied laughingly, sticking up his index and middle finger to Harrison.  
  
  
The brothers continued to talk and Miranda stopped eavesdropping and walked over to the girls who were still working on the cookies. “Would you like some help?” She asked them having nothing to do and feeling incredibly awkward and useless.   
  
  
“That would be awesome!” Cassidy excitedly said, beaming up at her.   
  
  
Miranda still couldn't believe how excited both daughters got by just being in her company doing mundane things. It made her feel even more terrible at how selfish she has been over the years, but she relaxed upon knowing that was all changing and she was going to do better. “I'll work on the Angels.”   
  
  
“Okay.” The girls chorused happily. “Great!”  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
 **A Few Minutes Later.  
**  
The Priestly's looked up as the back door opened and the sound of Andrea's laughter who was laughing hysterically with Pippa made Miranda’s heart skip a beat upon remembering how she used to make Andrea laugh uncontrollably.   
  
  
“And then she says... And then…” Pippa couldn't get the words out as they laughed even harder. “I'm going to fart, it's going to be a loud one!”   
  
  
Miranda watched as Andrea managed to stop laughing for a couple seconds to make a small pop of air kind of noise which had Pippa laughing even more as the brunette continued the cackling also.  
  
  
They placed their bundles of bags on the floor and Andrea tripped over the plastic handle of one of the bags which had their laughter hit an even higher octave.  
  
  
Upon seeing the confused looks from everyone they tried to calm their laughter, but as they turned to stare at each other the laughter simply continued.   
  
It was incredibly amusing for Miranda and it was also nice to see that Andrea was happy and clearly had an enjoyable day with her sister, but on the other hand it made her miserable on the inside knowing that she’ll never be able to make Andrea laugh uncontrollably like this ever again.  
  
  
“It was a bathroom moment you needed to be there for to find funny.” Pippa said once they finally managed to control themselves.   
  
  
“And a classic Courtney moment.” Andy commented.   
  
  
“One we won't let her forget.” Pippa added.   
  
“Oh no, never.” Andy responded.  
  
  
“Sounds like you had a lovely day.” Miranda heard herself saying without thinking first.   
  
  
As expected she made the moment awkward as Andrea stared at her before quickly looking away trying to busy herself. “Spending time with Pippa is always lovely.”   
  
  
Miranda opened her mouth but she had no idea what she was going to say but got cut off by Harrison.   
  
  
“I thought that it was the soarer behind us!” Harrison cheerfully said as he walked over to Andy and pulled her in for a big hug.   
  
  
Miranda watched the sweet embrace. She was happy for Andrea that she had a family who loved and adored her and how they were all best friends but there was really something about Harrison she didn’t like.  
  
  
“You have been well and truly missed. It's been far too long since we've seen each other.” Harrison said.   
  
  
“Only because you loathe the big Apple and won't come visit!” Andy laughingly said as she pressed a kiss to Harrison's cheek before they pulled away from each other. “I know what you mean though, it's been far too long and I don't plan on it ever being this long again.”   
  
  
Andrea said as she stared into her brothers eyes with sparkling and affectionate eyes.   
  
  
Watching the encounter Miranda wished she could have gotten along with her siblings the way Andrea does.   
  
  
“Good. You better count on it that I'll continue to remind you of those words you just spoke.” Harrison said just as the bathroom door opened and all his Rugrats came running out.   
  
  
“Aunt Andy, Aunt Andy!” The second youngest yelled excitedly as he ran over to the brunette beauty.   
  
  
Andrea knelt instantly and grabbed the five year old and spun them around.   
  
  
“Hiiii, munchkin!”  
  
  
Andrea excitedly said as she held her nephew close. “How have you been?!”   
  
  
“Good!” The boy said, suddenly shy.   
  
  
“Look how grown up you are!” Andy said, looking her nephew up and down as she put him back onto the floor. “You’re growing up waaaay too fast! And look at you!” She cooed as she spotted little two year old Liza in Leah's arms who instantly handed her to Andy, but not before the women shared kisses on the cheeks and soft words to one another. “You're getting cuter every time I see you!” She said to Liza. “So pretty in this pink dress and jacket. And look at these shoes!” She cooed, taking one of the tiny feet gently. “So gorgeous.”   
  
  
  
Liza smiled widely at the attention she was getting from her aunt and it made Miranda's heart flutter. She could be wrong but it seemed like Andrea was becoming quite clucky very quickly with her niece and nephew’s.   
  
  
“And where's my handsome dude?”   
  
  
Andrea asked looking around for her oldest nephew.   
  
  
“Right here!” Dylan said, holding up a hand.   
  
  
Andy scoffed at those words. “Keep dreaming, mug head.”   
  
  
How charming of a nick name Miranda thought as the siblings grinned at each other before Andrea’s "handsome dude" came into sight.   
  
  
Andy shook her head. “You're so friggen tall! Stop growing, all three of you!” She laughingly said as the other family members laughed also.   
  
  
After the family reunion was over Pippa wandered over to the kitchen as Andrea rummaged through the bags looking for certain ones.   
  
  
“Are you sure we didn't leave any in the car?” The brunette asked, looking over to her sister.   
  
  
“No, the way I was cocooned around all of them I would have remembered if I left any.” Pippa said.   
  
  
“True.” Andy replied laughingly before stopping on a couple bags. “Ah, I found what I was looking for.” She said a couple moments later.   
  
  
Miranda then watched as Andrea picked up the bags and walked over to her. The brunette looked over to the girls to make sure they weren't watching before handing them to her.   
  
  
“Pippa ended up going off with her friend Courtney for a bit so I decided to just do the shopping for the girls. Hopefully everything is what you wanted, it was a very limited selection as most of the shelves were out of stock.”   
  
  
Andrea informed her and as Miranda took the three bags their fingers brushed and she watched as the brunette's eyes briefly fluttered shut at the oh so familiar sensation. “Thank you.” She softly said as the brunette beauty quickly pulled away from her.   
  
  
“Well, they couldn't not get a Christmas present on Christmas Day.’ Andy replied with a shrug.   
  
  
Miranda nodded at Andrea’s words just as Pippa spoke.   
  
  
“It's a toss-up between spaghetti and meatballs or lasagna?” Pippa asked.   
  
  
Everyone replied with different answers and just before any bickering could start Leah suggested they make both and that they all help out.   
  
  
“Sounds like a plan!” Andy said, rubbing her hands. “I love me some lasagna.”   
  
  
“But the only person who makes the béchamel is Pip, no one else does it better.” Dylan said.   
  
  
“Amen, brother.” Andy responded.   
  
  
Having been staring out to the barn all afternoon Miranda decided to speak up with her question. “I was thinking I might go for a horse ride, if that would be alright?”   
  
  
“Sure you can, but it's cold as hell.” Kate responded.   
  
  
“I was born and bred in England. I went swimming outside in the winters, I'll be right.” Miranda replied.   
  
  
“You're brave.” Dylan commented.   
  
  
Miranda waved the words away. “Well, I am after all the unpredictable  _Dragon Lady._ ”   
  
  
Andy looked at Miranda at those words. She bit her lip, really wanting to say that she didn't see her as the  _Dragon Lady_  but remained quiet.   
  
  
“Pippa can show you where everything is.” Kate said.   
  
  
“No. She's about to cook, I'll do it, I need the fresh air.” Dylan stood up, offering.   
  
  
“Will you be alright, bobbseys?” Miranda softly asked as she went over to where they still stood and sat at the island counter moving the cookies from that surface to the small dining table so Pippa, Leah and whoever had more cooking space.  
  
  
They rolled their eyes. “Yes, we aren't five.”   
  
  
“Sorry, just making sure.” Miranda said, biting her tongue, before turning around and following after Dylan who put on a leather jacket and a black and orange beanie.   
  
  
“You can use these. They're mine and incredibly comfy.” Pippa said having rummaged around in the small closet by the door before handing over the dark blue ear muffs to Miranda.   
  
  
“Thank you.” Miranda said, accepting the item. She then grabbed her faux fur dark purple coat from where it hang on the hanger to the left of the door and donned it as Dylan opened the wire door and they stepped out into the cold later afternoon air. It was incredibly refreshing.   
  
  
The whole time Miranda swore she could feel eyes on her, but as she casually glanced over her shoulder no one was looking her way and so she turned back and began walking down the steps but not before looking back over her shoulder and through the window where she saw Andrea watching her before the younger woman quickly looked away upon noticing she had looked back over her shoulder.   
  
  
Miranda's heart fluttered and her lips formed into a small smile. Oh yes, she definitely had hope that Andrea might change her mind even though the rational side of her brain told her to stop kidding herself. She had hurt and humiliated Andrea and didn’t deserve to be with her ever again. Even so… “I have hope, my god, I live on it.” She thought.  
  
  
“Do you mind?”   
  
  
Dylan's voice cut through Miranda's thoughts.   
  
  
“What?” Miranda asked, turning to the young man who held up a cigarette. “Oh, no, go ahead.” She said as Dylan lit up the smoke as they neared closer to the horse barn.   
  
  
“You still love her, don't you?” Dylan asked, looking at Miranda and straight into her eyes.   
  
  
Miranda swallowed hard at those words. “Yes.” She breathed. She couldn’t deny it. “I'm in love with Andrea, and I hate myself more and more every day for ruining the best thing to have ever happen to me.”   
  
  
“I did the same kind of thing to this girl I had sort of been dating who felt more serious about me than I did for her, and I began seeing this other chick and paraded her in front of the other girl, and hurt and humiliated her so I'm not judging you for what you did however I'm not happy with how you hurt my sister and if you were a guy my fist would have already collided with your face.”   
  
  
Miranda hadn't expected Dylan to open up to her yet alone have a similar story. Maybe that's why Kate and Pippa were friendly towards her because they know of Dylan’s story also.   
  
  
“But alas you're a woman and I don't lay a hand on women in that way. I make their panties wet and not their eyes.”  
  
  
Miranda's eyes widened at how open and care free Dylan was with his words. Without knowing what to say to that she simply laughed heartily. “Oh, you're... You're something different. And I mean that in a good way.”   
  
  
Dylan smirked as he took a puff from his cigarette. “I like you, you know, even though I barely know you.”   
  
  
Again Miranda hadn't been expecting such words. “I... Well, thank you.” She said, not knowing what else to say as they came to a stop inside the barn.   
  
  
“Here is everything that you’ll need.” Dylan said as he grabbed the horse saddle, cigarette hanging from his mouth, and walked over to the horses. “Take your pick, just not the black one, that's Pippa's pride and joy.”   
  
  
“Alright…” Miranda said, her attention was instantly on the white and grey spotted horse. “That one. So beautiful.”   
  
  
Dylan smiled. “Nice choice, Chestnut. She's my favourite not that I ride often. I'm a bikie guy.”   
  
  
“Mmm, I thought I could sense that kind of vibe from you.” Miranda commented as Dylan strapped the saddle on Chestnut.   
  
  
Dylan laughed. “All the chicks say that to me, and they love it.”  
  
  
Miranda chuckled. “I can imagine.” She said as Dylan continued.  
  
“But then I think they also just love the vibration from the motorbike seat.” Dylan said.  
  
Miranda still couldn’t believe how open and no shame Dylan had. Most people would never dare to talk to The Miranda Priestly in such a way. It was always refreshing for her to be around someone who didn’t know her as the fearful  _Dragon Lady._    
  
  
“My pride and joys are over in that shed.” Dylan said, pointing to said shed before heading back into the barn and grabbing a helmet. “This one should fit.”   
  
  
Indeed it did and comfortably so.  
  
  
“I think you're all set. How many times have you ridden horses?” Dylan questioned.   
  
  
“I used to ride when I was little, but haven't since I was ten.” Miranda admitted.   
  
  
“You sure you'll be okay?” Dylan asked, flicking away his finished cigarette.   
  
  
Miranda snorted at those words. “It'll be just like riding a bike, I could never forget how these magnificent creatures work.”   
  
  
“Okay, cool, well the sun will be going down in about sixty minutes so that should give you enough time.” Dylan said.   
  
  
“Plenty.” Miranda replied as she began to get on Chestnut.   
  
  
“Just head straight down there, and you'll reach a gate that should already be open and then you have a vast field to ride in. And the acre next to it is Pippa's practice yard if you're feeling game.” Dylan said.   
  
  
“We'll see, won't we, Chestnut?” Miranda softly said as she patted the horse’s mane.   
  
  
“Off you go then, have fun.” Dylan said, patting Chestnut before Miranda clicked her tongue then gently kicked Chestnut and they began slowly moving along with effortless ease.   
  
  
Chestnut was born to be ridden by Miranda.   
  
  
~*~


	4. Chapter 4

** A Little Over An Hour Later.   
Dinner Time.  **

 

“Boys, dinner is about to be served!” Harrison yelled upstairs to his Rugrats as Miranda entered the house, all eyes instantly landing on her, making her want to squirm. 

 

“How'd you go?” Dylan asked, walking over to her holding a bottle of beer. 

 

“Oh, it was wonderful.” Miranda responded, hanging up her slightly damp coat and placing the gloriously soft and warm ear muffs back into the closet. “I forgot how enjoyable riding a horse could be.” She said and watched as Pippa beamed at her words. “Your set up out there is very impressive.” 

 

“Thank you. I'm out there every morning and most nights. My dream goal is to participate in the Olympics.” Pippa replied.

 

“I haven't seen you ride but with that extensive set up you've clearly got it in you to get that far.” Miranda responded as she ran her hands through her hair which she knew wouldn't be perfectly coiffed anymore and instead incredibly wind-blown. 

 

Harrison shook his head at her words. “Trying to suck up.” 

 

Miranda was sure she heard him say, but chose to ignore him, and was surprised when Andrea slapped him on the arm. 

 

“Oh come on, it's totally obvious.” Harrison said as Miranda excused herself and headed for the bathroom to release her bladder and fix her appearance not at all caring about what Harrison thought of her. 

 

That was the one thing about Miranda. She has always had a thick back bone and could take any and all nasty words thrown at her however when it involves her daughters oh boy people never knew what hit them. 

 

~*~ 

 

Walking out of the bathroom she was greeted by her daughters and noticed everyone else except Kate had left for the main dining room. 

 

“Are you joining us?” Kate asked, looking over at the three Priestly’s. 

 

“Oh, we really shouldn't.” Miranda responded, shaking her head. 

 

“No no, none of that, you're here and I would feel horrible to leave you out here. Come, join us, the girls can sit with Harrison's kids.” 

 

At Kate's words Miranda looked to Caroline and Cassidy who shrugged. 

 

With the decision being left up to Miranda she decided to agree. She would feel too rude to decline Kate’s offer when the other woman was only being polite and trying to be nice and help get them through these awkward few days. “Alright, thank you for the offer. We will join you.” 

Whatever happened at the dinner table Miranda could handle it. 

 

~*~ 

 

As Miranda slowly ate she looked over at Andrea who was helping Leah with Liza, they were softly chuckling as the little girl kept getting her pasta all over her face. She was glad she hadn't been sat right near Andrea as that would have just been too painful when it was already hard enough at this distance of being so close yet unable to touch her. 

 

“I'm sorry, but the elephant in the room... Why are they sitting with us? They could at least have respect for our family and eat on their own in the kitchen.” Harrison said, placing down his fork and knife, staring at Miranda. 

 

Miranda wasn't at all shocked at the man’s words. He did have a point.

 

“Harrison.” Kate firmly said. “I invited them to sit with us because we aren't rude people.” 

 

“Who cares how we come across to her after how she treated Andy!” Harrison angrily said. “She doesn't deserve to be here.” 

 

“Harrison, just zip it.” Andy said in a frustrated tone. 

 

Miranda's eyes connected with Andrea’s very briefly and it looked as if the brunette had looked at her apologetically which was ridiculous. Andrea had nothing to be sorry about. 

 

“Not to mention she didn't even know where her children were for hours. What kind of mother is that?!” Harrison asked, shaking his head in disgust.

 

“A stressed, and over worked one.” Andy replied instantly. 

 

Miranda's eyes widened. She was absolutely taken aback that of all people Andrea was defending her when she shouldn't be. “Andrea, you don't have to-“ 

 

“No, Miranda, what happened between us was between us and that's that.” Andy said, continuing. “I'm getting fed up hearing about it again and again. I'm over it and can handle having them here so if anyone has a problem with their presence... Get over it.” 

 

Miranda bit her tongue. She wasn't surprised that Andrea was sticking up for her but she wished she wasn't. 

 

"These are fantastic meatballs.” Cassidy said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the room. 

 

“So yummy.” Caroline added, smiling. 

 

“Mmm, I definitely agree. Do I detect a hint of apple in them?” Miranda asked, having decided to have a small portion of each meal. It was her holiday and she would indulge more so than she normally would even if it meant longer workouts at the home gym. 

 

“Yep, sneaky apple and carrots.” Pippa softly said so the younger Sach's didn't hear. 

 

Miranda smirked. “Nicely done.” 

 

They continued to eat with the Priestly's staying mostly quiet as the Sach's spoke amongst themselves. 

 

Miranda observed Andrea and watched as she connected with all her siblings and Big Earl and the way she connected with her mother. They were like best friends. She wondered what that must be like having had an incredibly strained relationship with her own mother. She hoped that she could get like this with her own daughters and have her have a lovely relationship with her like Andrea had with her mother. 

 

~*~ 

After dinner they moved into the lounge room where they all gathered around the beautifully lit up real and not fake Christmas tree. 

 

The smell of it was divine and Miranda wished every year she could get a real tree for the townhouse but it was always just too hard and kept using the large plastic ones which did the job just fine and always looked extravagant. 

 

The children, including Caroline and Cassidy, which Miranda was happy to see had been allowed to sit with Harrison and Leah's children were sitting excitedly sat in front of the tree. 

 

Apparently it was Sach's tradition to hand one present out on Christmas Eve and again Miranda felt awkward to be sitting here with them. She and the girls definitely wouldn't be sitting around the tree with them tomorrow morning that was for sure. Miranda would simply hand her gifts to her beautiful daughters in Andrea's old bedroom as they would no doubt crawl into bed with her in the early morning. 

 

Soon the room erupted with excited squeals from the young children as they got small gifts they had apparently been wanting for ages. 

 

Miranda's heart fluttered excitedly in her chest at the sound of Andrea’s hearty laughter upon seeing what she had unwrapped. She couldn't see what it was from where she stood but apparently it was some kind of inside joke thing and she didn't feel she deserved to know what it was about. 

 

Caroline and Cassidy looked at her and shrugged as they couldn't see the gift either which Andrea, as she continued to laugh, put the shiny looking gift beside her where she sat on the arm of the arm chair. 

 

Once the gift giving was over and the children were put to bed even the twins who were surprisingly exhausted for such a low key day they had settled under the red duvet on the floor mattress and now Miranda was left to her own devices as most of the Sach's had adjourned to the pool and bar room upstairs and so she decided to take a bottle of champagne she had been offered by Kate and sipped a few glasses in Andrea’s old room and sat on the bed wrapping the presents for Caroline and Cassidy. 

 

Settling on said bed she leaned over and grabbed the long roll of wrapping paper and the scissors Andrea had left in here earlier. 

 

Wrapping the four small presents didn't take her long at all. She loved present wrapping, there was something calming about it. 

 

Nodding at her expert wrapping she placed them underneath the bed where she could easily reach for them when Caroline and Cassidy came into bed with her in the early AM before pouring herself one final glass before she got down into bed and hoped that she would have a better night’s sleep. 

 

~*~

 

** A Few Hours Later.   
**

Miranda opened her eyes into the darkened room as the sound of the bedroom door closing woke her. 

 

“Is that one of you, sweethearts?” She mumbled sleepily as the duvet was lifted up behind her. 

 

Normally her girls would have said something by now, they couldn't sleep or they had a bad dream or were feeling sick and so she had been about to roll onto her back to see what the problem was when the soft sensation of plump lips were on the back of her neck causing her to gasp in shock. 

 

“Oh my god.” She breathed at the realisation. Her heart began to pound as those divine lips pressed kisses along the expanse of her bare neck, her pajama shirt was very low on her neck. “Andrea.” She whispered, moaning softy at the familiar sensation as a shot of arousal went through her. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Exactly what the both of us want.” 

 

~*~

 

**A Few Minutes Earlier.  
**  
“You need to do what's right for you, Andy, and I know what Miranda did was an extremely hurtful thing but she was scared. I can see now though that isn't the case. She's learnt from what she did, and is paying for it, and knows she would never hurt you ever again.” Dylan said as he and Andy walked side by side up to the house from Dylan's bungalow where he grabbed a clean pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt their mom still not wanting him sleeping alone in case he had a secret stash Kate hadn't found and relapsed again that having happened countless times before. 

 

“You really think so?” Andy asked, looking at her brother with a hopeful expression. 

 

“Yeah, I can see it in her eyes.” Dylan replied, exhaling his puff of cigarette. “It's just a matter of you and if you could forgive her. You don’t necessarily have to forget what she did, but maybe acknowledge that it wasn't just that she was a coward but also scared of either getting hurt down the road or her hurting you which she ended up doing anyway…”

 

Andy nodded, understanding what Dylan was saying, and exhaled air from her mouth watching as it came out in the frosty night Christmas Eve air. “I really do want to be with her.” She softly confessed. 

 

“I know, I can also see it in your eyes.” Dylan responded. “Don't worry about what people will say, just do what you know will make you happy.” 

 

“Harrison's going to crack it.” Andy commented with a sigh. 

 

“So? Who cares? Like mom said to you the other night... It's your life. Live and love the way you want.” Dylan replied. 

 

Andy remained quiet as they entered the house. They quietly moved through and over to the staircase. She looked over to where the girls slept peacefully and snoring ever so softly. She smiled. It was nice having them around again. She really had started seeing them as her daughters. 

 

Following Dylan upstairs they stopped on the landing. 

 

“Seriously... Go to her, Andy.” Dylan said. 

 

Swallowing nervously and running a hand through her hair which she nodded. “I'm going to.” 

 

“Good. I just want you happy.” Dylan responded, and they hugged, before going separate ways on the second floor. 

 

Coming to a stop at the closed door of her old bedroom Andy took a few deep and calming breaths before throwing all caution to the wind and pushed the door open hoping that this wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass and that they could actually make it work. 

 

~*~

 

** Present Time.   
**

Andy pulled away from Miranda's gorgeous neck and watched with baited breath as the older woman slowly rolled onto her back. 

 

Their eyes connected instantly and she saw how shocked Miranda was. The older woman clearly hadn't been expecting her to come around like this having been so angry towards her these past couple days. 

 

However Andy knew she could get over that anger. Technically she already was but seeing Miranda in the same room as her had brought all those memories back and she couldn't help but let some of the anger back out again. She had felt bad because she could see that Miranda was upset with herself and she had only been making the older woman feel worse with her anger.

 

Andy knew that the only person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with was Miranda Priestly and so she was willing to put everything on the line for the glamorous  _Runway_ Editor once more. 

 

“You're sure?” Miranda whispered. 

 

“Yes, now stop speaking.” Andy firmly said as she leaned down and captured Miranda's mouth in what was a firm yet passionate kiss. 

 

When Miranda tried to touch her Andy slapped Miranda's hands away. When that didn't work she held them clasped together above the older woman's head. 

 

“What are you doing?” Miranda asked with a surprisingly nervous glint in her voice. 

 

“Whatever I want.” Andy replied as she reached over and pulled out the long piece of material that tied and held Miranda’s nightgown around her and used it to tie Miranda's hands together. 

 

Miranda opened her mouth in a silent O apparently not sure what to say. She swallowed hard before nodding. “Do whatever you want.” 

 

‘I'm planning on it.” Andy responded, their mouths clashing together again and she bit down on Miranda's lower lip. 

 

“Oh god.” Miranda softly moaned. 

 

“He isn't going to help you.” Andy said as she made her way down Miranda's body pushing up the loose fitting white long sleeve pajama shirt the  _Runway_ Editor wore and kissed and licked all over Miranda's stomach and then tormented the gorgeous breasts she loved so much with major teasing which left Miranda squirming uncomfortably however the other woman said nothing. 

 

Nipping the breasts before moving downwards she grabbed the hem of Miranda's flannelette pajama pants and the older woman lifted her lower body to allow her to pull said pants down. 

 

Breathing in deeply she smelt Miranda's gloriously aroused scent. It was absolute heaven. 

 

Moving back up to Miranda she kissed her again and again a little roughly as she rubbed at Miranda's sex before inserting two fingers into her former lovers, and now current lovers, vagina. 

 

Miranda hissed only a little as she was wet enough for it to not really hurt. 

 

Andy pumped her fingers as fast as she could and as she felt Miranda's legs beginning to shake she slowed her pace down and began to tortuously tease the older woman not letting her climax until she told her to. 

 

Knowing Miranda was going to make too much noise she handed her a small cushion to cover her mouth. 

 

She flicked Miranda's clit with her thumb before pulling her hand away entirely and the older woman cried out wanting more. 

 

Andy moved back down Miranda's body and at the first taste of the older woman's sweet, sweet arousal she moaned. She ate Miranda ferociously and knowing the older woman couldn't take much more of this teasing, and she herself wanting Miranda to come undone so she could taste her climax, she put her tongue into Miranda as far as possible and with her thumb flicked Miranda's clit. “Come for me.” 

 

And with those words Andy watched as Miranda's body stiffened before the  _Runway_ Editor relaxed and let go. 

 

Letting go of what could possibly be pent up desire of longing for the relationship she had ruined but wished she hadn’t in the end. 

 

“That's it, let it all out.” Andy said, coaxing Miranda. The older woman cried out, the cushion muffling it, and Andy smirked when she saw a huge smile spread across her lovers face. “Mmm, how was that?” She asked, as she ran her hands up Miranda's body and massaged her breasts before moving up the body she loved so dearly. 

 

Their mouths connected again in a passionate and heated kiss, softer this time. 

 

“I'm so sorry.” Miranda whispered, hands cupping the brunette's face, holding her tightly. “I wish I could turn back the clock and never hurt you.” 

 

“Let's not talk about this tonight.” Andy responded, as they stopped kissing and she laid next to Miranda her head resting on the older woman's chest. “I love you, and right now that's all that matters.” 

 

“I love you, darling.” Miranda responded. “So much more than you know.’

 

The brunette's heart fluttered at the words and then when Miranda kissed her forehead. 

 

“Merry Christmas, my darling.” 

 

They kissed again, tears streaming down each other's faces from being back together once more. 

 

Their Christmas had been made and nothing else in the world mattered.

 

~*~

 

** 7:30AM.   
**

It was later than she had expected when the girls came bursting into the room excitedly. 

 

In her sleepy state Miranda forgot momentarily that she not only had Andrea back by her side in bed but that they were both fully nude. She opened her eyes as she watched Caroline and Cassidy stop short at the sight before their eyes. 

 

They stared from her to Andrea and as Miranda turned to look at her brunette beauty her eyes widened and she quickly pulled up the duvet from where Andrea had kicked it down - Miranda remembering that Andrea was a hot sleeper - and her glorious breasts were on display for all to see. 

 

Caroline had looked away but Cassidy of course couldn't take hers away. 

 

Before Miranda said anything Cassidy shook herself out of it, blushed and quickly looked away. 

 

“We'll come back.” 

 

And with that they were gone and Andrea jumped awake at the sound of the door closing. 

 

Their eyes connected and Miranda smiled as Andrea sleepily blinked and gazed at her. She then watched as Andrea lifted her hand to entwine their fingers together. 

 

“The girls just came in.” Miranda softy spoke. 

 

Oh, they did? Where'd they go? Andy asked sleepily and looked around the room frowning when she couldn’t see them. She then saw Miranda's nervous look. “What? What is it?!” 

 

“The duvet was half way down your body, and they saw enough... enough to keep Cassidy’s mind active for quite some time until the next crush came along.” Miranda responded expecting Andrea to get embarrassed or weirded out and so she was surprised when the brunette covered her mouth and laughed. 

 

“That's not the first time. When we were in the Hampton's for July 4th she didn't realise anyone was in the bathroom and so burst through and there I was standing topless towel drying my hair. I didn't say anything to you because she was embarrassed enough and walked straight back out after a few seconds of gawking, of course.” 

 

Miranda shook her head. “They're always barging in without knocking.” 

 

“You're not weirded out because I didn't tell you?” Andy asked. 

 

Miranda raised an eyebrow. “Of course not, I have always trusted you. Right from day one I could see you were one hundred percent genuine.” 

 

“You make me so happy.” Andy breathed and just as she was leaning in to kiss Miranda there was a knock at the door and she paused. 

 

“Can we come in yet?” 

 

“Not yet, two more minutes.” Miranda responded before Andrea closed the gap and they kissed. 

 

“We can hear you.” 

 

Pulling away now Andrea blushed and so did the  _Runway_ Editor as she bit her lip. “I suppose I shouldn't keep them waiting any longer.” She said as Andrea leaned over and grabbed her discarded tee from the floor before passing her own pyjama top. 

 

They then stood and scrambled around in the semi darkness until they found their pants and once they were dressed their bodies collided again for yet again another heated kiss. 

 

“I'll leave you and the girls to it.” Andy whispered when they pulled apart. 

 

Miranda nodded as she watched Andrea step away as her fingers went up to touch her mouth where those gorgeous lips had just been. 

 

“See you downstairs.” Andy said, looking over her shoulder and winking at her lover before pulling open the door. 

 

Caroline and Cassidy both frowned at Andy. “Why are you leaving?” Caroline questioned. 

 

“I'm sure that the three of you want to spend this morning together.” Andy replied. 

 

“But you're a part of our family now.” Cassidy pointed out. 

 

“As right as you are I think it's best that Andrea doesn't join us this year just like we still wouldn't have joined Andrea's family regardless if Andrea and I had reconnected.” Miranda responded. 

 

“Mir... I mean... Your mom is right. It's best we don't rush into anything again like the first time. Your mom and I, as will the four of us, will have plenty of family events in the future which will happen all in good time. Your mom and I dived straight into a relationship and usually when that happens it doesn’t always end well, which is didn’t, and so this time around I want us to go slowly as we all have so much time in the world to be together and I want it to work for the long run this time.”

 

“Did you have doubts like Mom too?” Cassidy questioned curiously.

 

“Some, but nothing major.” Andy responded truthfully.

 

“Like what?” Caroline curiously asked. 

The brunette opened her mouth and Miranda decided it was time to intervene.

 

“Like topics for Andrea and I to discuss privately and if we feel that both of you need to know then we will let you in on it.” The  _Runway_  editor spoke.

 

“What your mom said.” Andy said smiling from the girls to Miranda feeling absolutely smitten. 

 

Seeing how truly happy Andrea was for the first time these last few days being stuck at the Sach's put Miranda on cloud nine. She was absolutely ecstatic that they were back together and things would start to look up once more. 

 

As Andy watched the girls bounce happily into her old room she smiled as the Priestly's embraced. “I haven't been this happy for so long, I hope you know that.” She said to Miranda, as if having read the older woman’s thoughts.

The  _Runway_ editor nodded her head. “I know, darling.” She responded, their eyes connecting and both were sparkling. 

 

With one last look Andy left the room on cloud nine, but as soon as she saw Harrison that all changed. 

 

~*~ 

 

“That monster broke you, Andy, what the hell are you thinking?!” Harrison loudly asked, half an hour later just as Miranda was heading downstairs with the girls. 

 

“Miranda didn't break me, Harrison. Sure, I was hurt and upset but if anything she made me stronger, and for the better, be sure when I say this that she was to ever do anything to break us apart again I won't be going through all that pain again.” Andy paused speaking to think. “I have always been in love with Miranda and that never changed I simply had to learn to move on, but I cannot move on, my feelings are way too strong and Miranda knows if she's does wrong by me again we are done. For good. No second chances.” 

 

Miranda nodded. They hadn't verbally spoken about it but she had been able to see that practically was what Andrea had been thinking earlier that morning. 

 

“Lastly I'm going to take a page out of Dylan's book and not give a flying fuck what you or anyone else has to say about it because guess what love is love and that  _Dragon Lady_  is mine for as long as she'll have me.” 

 

Miranda smirked at being called the  _Dragon Lady_  by Andrea and felt the girls looking at her with questioning and worried eyes. “She's the only one who can get away with calling me that.” She voiced softly to her daughters. 

 

“We have nothing more to talk about.” Andy said, and with that she turned around but stopped upon seeing Miranda and the girls standing at the top of the staircase. 

 

Making her way up the staircase she stopped in front of her lover. “I'm sorry you had to hear that.” She said, squeezing Miranda's hand. “All of you.” 

 

“Not everyone will understand the love you share.” Cassidy whispered. 

 

“That's right, sweetheart, but all that matters is that Andrea and I love each other and we can handle what anyone is to ever say to us.” Miranda replied, looking into Andrea's eyes for confirmation. 

 

“Always.” Andy responded. 

 

“People are going to be nasty and not particularly nice to Andrea. They'll use words like home wrecker, gold digger, and a ton more that aren't appropriate to be said, but we'll get through it together and if anything ever upsets either of us we must talk about it openly instead of bottling it up.” Miranda responded. 

 

“Communication is the best in any and all relationships, as is honesty, also as for what you're saying... All the name calling… I'm a big girl and can handle it. My love for you will overpower everything else and they can say and do what they will but they'll never know the true love that we have behind closed doors.” Andy said. 

 

“Aunt Judy and Aunt Margie are here!” Pippa yelled, cutting into their little moment. 

 

The Priestly’s watched as a huge grin spread across Andy's face before it faltered. “That means the tree has been moved.” She slowly said and watched as Miranda nodded. 

 

“I would have told you last night but well... Anyway, I managed to talk a company into moving the tree so all your family could arrive easily and that the girls and I could go home as even though we have gotten back together Caroline, Cassidy and I have no right to be here. Not now, anyway.” Miranda explained. 

 

“That's not entirely true.” Andy replied. 

 

“I know, but we have invaded your family enough and I really think it's best that we go back home so you can spend quality time with your family without any more conflict, and we can all catch up when you're back in Manhattan.” Miranda responded. 

 

Knowing that Miranda had a point and that they weren't going to rush anything this time around the brunette nodded at her lovers words. “I suppose I can wait a few more days until I see you again.” She said, staring into Miranda's eyes. 

 

“What about us?” Cassidy asked frowning. 

Caroline pouted also.

 

Smirking Andy looked to Cassidy and then Caroline and laughed heartily. “And of course I can't wait to hang with you guys! Let's go ice skating when I get back!” she excitedly suggested. 

 

“Yeah!” The girls chorused. 

 

“That would be wicked!” Cassidy said. “Then maybe we could go to the skate park and I could show you my new moves!” 

 

“Sounds like a great idea.” Andy replied. 

 

“Indeed, but for the meantime we'll pack our bags and start to head off.” Miranda chimed in. 

 

“I'm going to miss you.” Andy whispered. 

 

“Bleh, gag, I'm going back upstairs.” Caroline said, but secretly she was thrilled to see her mom and Andy back together again. 

 

“Same.” Cassidy chimed in and the sisters walked back into Andy's old bedroom where they had taken their bags the night they had arrived here so they weren’t cluttering the already cluttered lounge room.

 

Andy and Miranda began kissing just as the back porch door opened. 

 

“Oooh la, la... Am I seeing this or dreaming?!” 

 

Andy's Aunt Judy loudly said and laughingly the brunette pulled away from Miranda and turned around and headed down the stairs and practically threw herself at her Aunt. 

 

“I honestly can't believe my eyes. Miranda Priestly in the flesh!” Aunt Judy said not able to hide her obsession for the  _Runway_  editor. 

 

Miranda smiled as she walked down the stairs and held out a hand. “Andrea used to talk about you a lot and very highly at that. It's an honour to meet you.” She said, knowing she has used the words “very highly” these last few days, but it was nothing but the truth. 

 

“Oh no, honey, it's me who has the honour of meeting you! A true star! I've been reading  _Runway_  ever since I was five years old. I smuggled each and every copy I could get my chubby little hands on.” Aunt Judy said. 

 

Miranda laughed softly and heartily at those words. “Well, the magazine has changed quite a bit since then so I hope it's just as enjoyable.” 

 

“Ohhh, of course honey, if anything you've made it even more enjoyable not that Dame Eliza wasn't a queen back in the days.” Judy said, continuing. “You always seemed to be able to resonate something more inside me.” 

“Well, I’m absolutely chuffed. Thank you for your kind words.” Miranda replied being able to see how truly genuine this woman was. She then couldn’t help but do her typical La Priestly thing and moved her eyes up and down the woman’s clothes. “And you've got an even better taste for couture than even some of my assistants over the years.” She commented.

 

“Hey.” Andy whispered, pouting. 

 

“Not you, darling.” Miranda said, rolling her eyes. Andrea had always impressed and shocked her the most. 

 

“Months of working this well paid ass off has paid off!” Judy said, holding a hand against her chest. “To have heard those words come directly from your mouth.” 

 

Smiling Miranda knew how just a few words could make someone's day. She still couldn't believe that she could brighten someone's day even after twenty five years as  _Runway's_ editor in chief it still took her by surprise and she definitely never took it for granted. She knew how lucky and privileged she was and so spared a few minutes of her time for fans and made their life that little bit better. However Judy wasn't just any random fan. This woman could become a long term family member and by the outgoing personality from the woman she was absolutely delighted and couldn't wait to get to know her. 

 

After a few more minutes talking to Judy and getting introduced to her lovely partner Margaret she went back upstairs to continue packing her bag. She couldn't wait to get home and start her exciting schedule of non-stop entertainment with her beautiful daughters and was thrilled to know that in a few days’ time Andrea would be joining them for the journey and whatever the future held. 

 

FIN. 

 


End file.
